Light In The Darkest Of Times
by Black Knight 03
Summary: After fighting for so long and losing so much, Harry is losing himself in the fight. He needs something to find his way or risk never coming back. HP-SB
1. Dusk

Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 – Dusk

It had been almost a year and half since Harry's seventh year and currently the Order of the Phoenix was holding up in one of the many caves on the Island of Skye. They were regrouping, healing, and planning for their next move against Voldemort.

Even without knowing the prophecy, everyone had assumed that in the end, one would defeat the other. No one had even imagined a scenario where the fight between the two would end as a draw. Both sides retreating, only to clash again. After the loss of Hogwarts, and a few months later, of Twelve Grimmauld Place, the Order need a place to regroup.

With Voldemort constantly on the lookout for any signs of the Order, they had to make the majority of the trek using non-magic means. After a few weeks and a handful of skirmishes with Death Eaters, the Order reached the caves. Setting up a makeshift encampment inside a couple of caves, magically connecting them, they began planning their next move.

That was over four months ago and even before then, people were on edge. Now spending so much time in close contact, in addition to the mounting losses and no new direction, tensions were rising. It didn't help matters when two of the Order's leaders seemed to be going at each other's throats at almost every opportunity.

In late December, almost six months since they arrived, the two were at it again.

Hannah Abbott was sitting at desk she had conjured in the cavern they had set up as an infirmary, reading a medical text on how to use magic to repair ligament damage.

As she read, she absentmindedly rubbed her right knee. During one of skirmishes during the trek from Grimmauld to the caves, Hannah had barely missed an attack, but the blast sent debris flying and a sharp piece of the tree pierced her knee. Unable to leave her behind, where she would be an easy target, the others did what they could for her and continued their march. Since that day, Hannah walked with a limp and the help of a cane. While she had to change many things about her life because of her injury, she refused to let it interfere with her being a Healer.

With many of the older, skilled wizards and witches gone, the younger ones had stepped up to perform their roles. Hannah had always felt she was better suited to be a Healer than a fighter, but she still wanted to help Harry. So after the first attack, she, like many other members of Dumbledore's Army, refused to go home and instead became members of the Order.

Due to the circumstances, she was unable to learn how to become a Healer the normal way, so she began to learn hands-on, listening to the older ones, reading and studying all the medical texts she could scrounge, and learning from the minor injuries they let her attend to. But when their ranks began to thin, Hannah found herself pressed into dealing with more complicated injuries and it was trial by fire.

As Hannah read, she heard footsteps approaching and knew what was coming. It was the same thing everytime, and it was getting tiresome. _You can almost hear the anger in her steps,_ she thought sarcastically. _Five, four, three, two…._

Then on cue, her fellow Healer and best friend, Susan Bones came storming into the infirmary and over to where Susan was sitting. "That man is a stubborn fool!" she roared while beginning to pacing back and forth behind Hannah.

Sighing softly, Hannah shut the book before turning around to look at her best friend. Susan had become a Healer much like Hannah had, but where Hannah had to work hard to pick things up, they came more naturally to Susan. Which was why, even though under-qualified, when the role opened due to the death of the predecessor, Susan had been placed in charge of the Orders' Healers. She had done a good job as Head Healer, but as she tried to make suggestions on how to improve things for what she thought was the better, she began to clash with Harry.

"He refuses to accept that having Healers out in the field will save more lives. He's become so closed-minded and refuses to budge on anything," Susan said as she began to gesture widely, her strawberry blonde hair in its long plait, whipping around her face. "How the hell can we fight a war and expect to win, if we don't learn from our past mistakes?"

Hannah just sat there patiently listening, having been through this too many times to count. Finally having an opening, "Like you, who goes out of her way to compromise about everything," she said sarcastically and grinned when Susan glared at her.

"It's the same thing everytime," Hannah went on. "You both are too stubborn to give any ground to the other and all you two end up doing is shouting at each other before one of you storms out. You two take everything so personally."

Susan folded her arms across her chest and scowled at her friend as she continued, "And you two don't just fight, there's like this weird sexual tension in the air when you two go at it. Like one of you is going to lunge at the other and just go at it."

"What?" Susan's scoffed. "There's no way I could be interested in a man like that."

"No way, you say?" Hannah said as she gave her a wide grin and leaned forward in her chair. "So you did not whine for months about him taking Parvarti to the Yule Ball or wonder what he saw in Ginny Weasley?" Susan's jaw twitched in irritation as she had no way to fight back.

Hannah smiled triumphantly, "Thought so."

Having enough, she snatched a small notebook of the desk. "I have patients to check," she mumbled before stomping away.

Rolling her eyes, Hannah turned back to her book as Susan walked off to the other end, towards the patients. "_I wish those two would just go find a corner somewhere and snog the hell out of each other."_

At roughly the same time, in another part of the Order's cave network, Harry was blasting boulders, trying to unwind and calm himself down.

After the staff meeting, Harry felt the overwhelming urge to blast something and immediately headed towards the rocky cavern they had set up as a practice area. _Why is that woman so frustrating?, _he thought while blasting another rock.

"Women problems, lover boy?" a voice asked.

As Harry spun around and aimed his wand at the source, the voice continued, "You're even jumpier than normal."

Harry scowled at the woman with bright pink hair. "You should know better than to sneak up on me, Tonks."

Tonks just smiled as she walked up to him. "Had another row with the Miss?" she teased. Harry was like a little brother to her and with her relationship with Lupin, she felt the three of them were almost like a family. "I heard, well everyone heard, you and Bonesy fighting again."

"The woman's aim is to get herself killed," Harry muttered as he put his wand away.

Tonks mouth twitched as she bit back a laugh. "As opposed to you?" she shot back.

When Harry tried his best intimidating glare, Tonks just smirked and looked him back in the eyes.

Growing serious, she stood in front of Harry, arms crossed and looking down at him. "Come off it, Harry. Since Ginny died, you've been hell bent on destroying Voldemort and not caring what happens to yourself."

Harry flinched at the mention of Ginny's name. Sighing softly, "We just don't want to lose you too."

For a moment, Harry thought back on the friends he'd lost. Neville had been killed while defeating Bellatrix Lestrange and saving a bunch of first years. Hermione had disappeared during the attack on Grimmauld Place and Harry prayed that she was dead. Ron was killed a few months later when he acted on a rumor that Hermione was alive and was drawn into a trap.

Luna had been killed a few months ago, doing just what Susan had suggested. Harry had let her come with an expedition team to survey the area when they had first arrived at the caves. She had been killed when they came across a group of Death Eaters, who were in turn killed themselves by Harry almost seconds afterwards. Harry, alone, had carried Luna's body to a nearby field, where he buried her as best he could. When he returned to the Order's camp, he disappeared for the night. Only Lupin knew where he was and what happened, and he told no one out of respect.

While Luna's death was the most recent, it was Ginny's death that haunted Harry the most. During the fight at Hogwarts, Ginny had been with Harry when Draco snuck up on them and attacked from behind. If Ginny hadn't pushed Harry away and taken the blast from Draco, he would've been dead. Once Harry realized what happened, he hit Draco with all three unforgivable curses in an uncontrollable rage. When he finally fought Voldemort, he had such little emotional control, it was a surprise he did as well and lasted as long as he did.

Harry saw Ginny's death as his fault. He had let Draco sneak up on them, forcing Ginny to save him. If he had been more aware of what was around them, she may still be alive today, and maybe, just maybe, he would've defeated Voldemort. But instead, he lost another person that he loved.

Each one of these deaths took a toll on Harry, and in a way, a piece of his heart. Even before he lost Luna, he just couldn't let himself allow anyone else in. This caused him to isolate himself and pull away. He grew more impatient, quicker to anger, and was more likely to make rash decisions.

Tonks looked at Harry in concern as she saw the far away look in his eyes. Deciding to move away from the ghosts of the past, "I've heard her idea and it's a good idea. We don't have the Healers to pull it off, but she also came up with training the aurors in triage."

Harry looked away to one of the blasted rocks, "I'll think about it." Even though he didn't want to admit it, it was a good idea. The problem was there was something about Susan, that made him immediately raise his defenses, even though she really wasn't a threat to him. He got anxious around her, which lead him to get jumpy, and when Susan would get frustrated with him, he'd get angry, which caused her to get angry as well.

"She's not out to get you, Harry. No one is." Tonks then quickly added, teasingly, "In fact, I think she fancies you." Tonks snickered at Harry as he tried to give her an annoyed look. When that failed, he quickly adverted his eyes and tried to nonchalantly rake a hand through his hair and not blush. _He can kill a basilisk, face the Dark Lord, yet is stumped by women._

Harry tried his to just brush it off. "That's the last thing I need," he mumbled softly. He wasn't blind, he did find her attractive, but he felt it wasn't worth letting someone else in. His only goal was to defeat Voldemort by any means, including sacrificing his life.

"I disagree but that's a fight for another time." Tonks studied him for a moment. She was worried that Harry would pull himself away too far and not be able to come back, that soon he would reach the point of no return. Tonks, along with everyone else, hated Harry's moodiness. It was hard to live with him, especially with his short temper. She felt that Harry deserved some happiness in his life, with so much darkness laying claim to his young life, and that he may have something with the blonde Healer. _If they'd just let themselves._

Watching Harry walk out, Tonks shook her head, _Too_ _proud, too damn proud._


	2. Night

Originally this was a one shot, but it didn't flow that well and got too big, so I broke it up into four chapters. Depending on the reaction I get from the rest of this, I'm thinking about taking the bits and pieces I left out and creating a sequel.

Chapter 2 – Night

The next few days were quieter than the previous had been, simply because Harry and Susan were only avoiding one another. Though, even without seeing each other, the uneasy tension was still there and continued to build. It was during the next meeting of the Order's leaders, when Susan and Harry once again came to words.

It had started off normal enough, Lupin and McGonagall giving updates about the Order itself, supplies, Death Eater reports, possible moves Voldemort might make, when and how they were planning to make their next supply run to the nearby towns, and whatever else needed to be covered.

As the meeting continued, it was obvious Harry was getting agitated and not completely listening. As Harry leaned back against the nearby wall, _Medical supplies running low, food low, water low, morale low,_ he repeated in his head, each time, taking on a more sarcastic tone. _It's the same thing every time. Do we really need to go over this every week?_

His frustrations took over as he heard Padma Patil say that she hadn't found anything new in the books she had been going through. After losing her sister and parents to a Death Eater attack on their hometown late in what should've been their seventh year, Padma had joined the Order to avenge her family. She had worked closely with Hermione those few months they were in the Order together, two of the brightest minds of their age. Then when Hermione went missing, most of the job of researching, fell on her shoulders. She did the best she could with what she had, and felt she did a damn good job.

Without much effort, the words came from Harry's mouth, "How can you justify spending three missions, apparating into London, to get you those damn books," Harry paused for a second as he fixed his glare on Padma, "and you haven't found shit!"

"I need time," she snarled back through gritted teeth. He may have been the wizarding world's best hope, but she wasn't about to be blamed for not finding anything. She could only do so much with what she was given.

"We don't have time!"

"Harry," Lupin started to say as he tried to stop Harry but he wouldn't listen.

Pushing off the wall, he slowly stalked towards her, "Or maybe you're just incompetent."

Lupin stepped to intercept Harry, afraid he might do something rash and stupid. But before he could reach the young man, Susan had beaten him. Fixing Harry with a glare almost identical to his own, the two stood toe to toe. "Get off your high horse Potter," she snapped. "She's not Hermione, and I bet even your wonder witch couldn't find anything."

"You're damn right she's no Hermione!" he yelled back at Susan, while pointing at Padma. He then pointed at her, his emerald eyes flashing with anger, "And if you ever mock Hermione again in my presence, I will blast you through that wall!"

While the two continued to shout at each other, Lupin and Tonks, tried their best to separate the two and keep them from following through on their threats. Finally having enough, "Enough!" Lupin roared, causing everyone to quiet down. Everyone was shocked as the normally calm man had lost his temper. "The meeting is over! Tonks, take Susan out of here to cool down."

Tonks nodded at her boyfriend before dragging an unwilling Susan out of the cavern. "The rest of you, out," Lupin snarled before releasing Harry and fixing him with a gaze, similar to one a father would give a son. "We'll talk about this later."

Harry stood still for a moment as he watched everyone leave. When he thought he was alone, "Stupid bitch," he muttered to himself.

"You know she hasn't always been this way," Hannah's voice spoke up. Harry spun around, finding Hannah leaning against a crate that they used for a table. She smiled a little at him, "I've never seen her like this since I've known her." She then added softly, "Or you."

"People change."

Hannah nodded, "True. Look at me for example." She stood up, leaning on her simple oak cane, and slowly limped over to where Harry was standing. "I was an airhead. Thinking about how much and how hard our homework was, what I was going to do on our next visit to Hogsmade and with who. I knew there was evil out there and I wanted to help, why I joined the D.A. Then my mom died and I just didn't know what to do. Susan helped me through it and encouraged me to come back to Hogwarts for my final year. Then, when Ernie died at Grimmauld, I was lost, and then when I busted my knee on the march here, I wondered what was the point of going on. Susan refused to let me wallow, forcing me to adapt to my injury and helping me get past Ernie's death. I became more serious about my job, wanting to save lives, and I think I'm damn good at it."

Looking at her curiously, Harry asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause contrary to popular belief, I don't think you have a death wish. I think you're lost, like I was, just to a deeper degree. Struggling to find something, anything to keep you going. At the moment, it's Voldemort. But what happens afterwards, when Voldemort and the Death Eaters are gone. What will you do then?"

Normally, Harry would've snapped at her, but there was something about her words that struck something in him. "I really haven't thought about it," he said truthfully.

A smile slowly tugged at Hannah's lips. "My point. You have to find something to fight for, because revenge will only get you so far." Hannah slowly limped towards him, "You're still a top notch flyer, one of the most skilled wizards in the defense of the dark arts, and have immeasurable power, but truthfully, while no one will say this to your face, you've gotten weaker." When Harry scowled at her, she explained, "Your power may have increased, but your control is lacking. You used to be so precise and on point, but now, you simply throw out the spell. Think of it as fine laser point compared to one that's spread out a little. Even if the spread out point as more power behind it, the precise point is stronger."

Harry cocked his head a little, not sure how to regard the blonde. "You sure you weren't a Ravenclaw?"

Hannah's smile widened, "Nope, Hufflepuff, tried and true."

"What do you recommend?" he asked more out of curiosity.

"Find something to live for," she answered him almost immediately, "and for Merlin's sake, lighten up on everyone, especially Padma. She does a good job."

"I know. I'll apologize, I'm just frustrated," he said reluctantly. Hannah nodded understandingly and Harry continued, "What about Susan?"

Hannah's smile turned into a teasing grin. "I'll talk to her," and then added dramatically, "again." As she began to make her way out, "You two really are so cranky. As a Healer, it's my professional opinion, that you two find one of the empty caverns and just release all that pent up sexual tension."

Harry stood there for a moment, slack jawed and slightly pink with embarrassment, caught completely off guard by her statement. By the time he recovered, ready to deny anything between him and Susan, Hannah had left and he was standing alone. Taking a deep and letting it out slowly, he shook his head. _Something to live for._ _But what?_

The next morning, Harry didn't realize that Hannah's words to find something to live for would become so realistic.

As Susan was busy tending to her patients the follow morning, she began to hear a large commotion coming from the entrance way. As it neared, she began to hear the echoes of Hannah yelling her name, "Susan!"

Coming out into the corridor, she found Hannah moving as fast as she could up the corridor towards her. "Susan!" she called again

"What's going on?" Susan asked, her senses going on full alert.

As she leaned against her cane, Hannah started taking deep breaths. "It's Harry," she muttered in between gasps. "He's been hurt…bad."

"Set up the infirmary," Susan ordered quickly before sprinting down the corridor towards the entrance.

Reaching the main corridor, she found some aurors on the floor being tended to by two Healers and a few others. Beginning to shout orders, Susan came over to the nearest injured and began to tend to them.

"Healer!" came the shout from the entrance a few seconds later.

Susan's head snapped up and she watched as Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, the former Gryffindor beaters and now Harry's personal bodyguards, were struggling their way down the ramp, carefully balancing Harry between them.

Susan felt her chest tighten as she immediately moved forward and reached them at the same time they reached the bottom of the ramp.

As they gently laid Harry's body down, "What happened?" Susan asked as she immediately began to assess Harry's condition.

"He saved us all," Andrew said breathlessly, his face showing his worry, as he handed Susan what remained of Harry's glasses.

Jack looked down in horror and ran a hand through his hair, "We were out on a scouting patrol and slammed right into some Death Eaters and curses started flying. We were out numbered, out gunned. Harry rallied us and we beat them. But before we routed them, Colin," he paused and motioned to one of the aurors sitting on the ground a few feet away, "charged up a hill and one of the Death Eaters snuck up behind him and as he attacked, Harry shoved him out of the way, taking the blast."

From the Quidditch pitch to the battlefield, Jack and Andrew had taken their rolls guarding Harry's back seriously. For the most part, where ever Harry went, they were usually nearby. Even when Harry charged into battle with his widely assumed death wish, the two ex-beaters were right behind.

As they told her more of what happened, Susan started tearing Harry's shirt open. She tried to stay focus as she found a large burn mark on Harry's upper left chest, _Damn it, right on top of the heart._ Using a non-verbal spell, she sent a first aid kit from across the room sailing into her hands. Tearing it open, she rummaged around until she found a small tube. As she opened it, "What kind of spell was it?" she snapped at the two as she put the contents on the burn mark.

"We…we don't know," Jack stuttered. "We weren't close enough to hear."

"Even then, I think it was non-verbal," Andrew added.

Muttering under her breath, Susan took her wand out of a pocket robe stood up and after conjuring a stretcher, levitated Harry slowly and carefully onto it. "Stand guard until everyone is out of the main entrance and then get yourselves checked out," she ordered as she directed the stretcher forward with her wand.

As they watched the lifeless body of their leader carried out, they simply mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later, Hannah watched as Susan bring Harry into the infirmary. "What happened?" she asked in concern.

After placing Harry down on a tablet in the middle of the room, "Point blank curse," Susan muttered as she began to remove what remained of Harry's shirt. "Fetch the Dark Arts books," she ordered Hannah.

As Hannah returned with the few books they had on Dark Arts, she began to search through them for treating curses. Every once in awhile, Hannah would look up at Susan, watching the deep concentration on her face as the young witch caused many ointments, potions, and other equipment flying all around the room as she needed them.

_First, negate the curse and then stabilize his life signs. Second, treat the worst injury first._ After negating the curse the best she could, Susan careful checked over Harry's body. "Aside from a few scrapes and cuts, it looks like the only real injury is the chest burn," she mumbled to herself.

Taking her wand and placing it over Harry's heart, she muttered an incantation and began to feel through the wand, the irregular beat of his heart. _Irregular._ _Not a good sign, have to move fast._

After a few hours of treating Harry, Susan and Hannah had exhausted their resources and now could only hope that it was enough and Harry would regain consciousness.

As night drew on, they moved Harry to his private quarters where Susan stayed to watch over him and Hannah returned to the infirmary to tend to the other patients. Every half hour or so, she would check Harry's life signs. _Stable, no change, but still unconscious._ Sighing softly, _At_ _the moment, what I wouldn't give for him to be yelling again._ After fixing his glasses and placing them on a nearby stand, she causally looked at him as the candlelight danced across his emotionless face, _He looks so different without his glasses._ Scrunching up her face at the thought, she quickly shook her head, _Focus Bones._

Rubbing her eyes, Susan yawned as exhaustion began to creep up on her. Pushing herself up out of the chair, she leaned over Harry's form on the bed and began to check the bandages. As she trailed her fingers across his chest, going from bandage to bandage, she tried to ignore the feeling she got at touching him. She may have been completely frustrated and annoyed with the man, but Hannah was right, she had been attracted to him for the longest time. It was more than just cause he was the famous Harry Potter, but he also was cute and even though he could be very moody, he had been one of the nicest boys in her class.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she once again checked on Harry's life signs. Finishing, she tucked the blanket back around his body and then sat down on the edge of the bed, frustrated that he showed no sign of improvement. Susan looked down at Harry once more, "_Come on Harry, wake up,"_ she practically pleaded.

A large yawn erupted from Susan and she couldn't help but notice how inviting the bed looked. She had been on her feet all day, working like a mad woman on Harry, that her body just couldn't take much more. _Maybe if I just lay down for a moment. I'll have Hannah take over in a bit._

Kicking her shoes off, she swung her legs onto the bed and leaned back against the wall at the head of the bed. Getting as comfortable as she could in her awkward position, she looked down at Harry. Even though there were many times he frustrated her and she wanted to take his head off, there were also moments were she was worried about him and his self-destructive nature. She knew she could help Harry so much more than just physically healing him, she wanted to help him deal with all the emotions that were swirling in him. _Merlin help me if Hannah is right and I'm actually falling for you._

Taking a deep breath, Susan continued to watch him for a few more minutes. Then before Susan realized it, her eyes slid close and her head fell forward as she her body finally gave into the exhaustion and sleep it had been craving.


	3. Dawn

Chapter 3 – Dawn

Sometime during the course of the night, Harry slowly regained consciousness. At first, his whole body felt numb, but after a few seconds, he felt every muscle, joint, and bone scream out in pain. Grimacing, Harry kept his eyes shut as he fought against the piercing pain in his head and tried to determine what had happened and where he was.

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths, he slowly opened his eyes. Without his glasses, things were a bit blurry but he realized he was in his room and he could make out a single candle burning at the other end of the room.

After stretching a little, Harry lay there quietly for a moment, trying to gather strength. In the silence, he could hear someone breathing softly very close by. Turning his head, he was surprised to find Susan not just laid out on the bed next to him but also fast asleep. He noticed her robe hanging off the back of the chair behind her. For a moment, he wondered what was going on, but as another wave of pain passed through him, he quickly put the pieces together. Gently rubbing the bandage over his left shoulder, _She_ _is good at what she does. I just wish she didn't have to be, at least this young._

As he continued to watch Susan, Harry saw her shiver; her sweater and pants could only keep her so warm. Without giving it much thought, and with great effort, Harry rolled over on to his side, and taking the blanket that was covering him, spread some of it over her. In a weird mixture of a snicker and a grunt of pain, he watched Susan take the blanket and snuggle underneath it.

Shifting into a less painful position, he watched her sleep and he began thinking. As much as he hated to admit it, his self-imposed isolation was not working. It didn't make things better, it just made them worse. He hurt more now than before, he wasn't dealing with anything and it kept building. There were times when he would look at himself and not recognize the person looking back.

Something else he began to realize was why Susan put him on the defensive so easily; she was the first person to get close to breaking through the barriers he had set up to keep everyone away. That frustrated him and also intrigued him. Those two things conflicted inside him, so when he tried to push her away, unlike everyone else, she pushed back. Studying her sleeping face, _What_ _do I do now?_

Harry really had no idea how long he lay there watching her, but after awhile, Susan slowly began to stir. Still in the little haze in between sleep and wakefulness, Susan curled deeper under the blanket and Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little. He watched as Susan's eyelids slowly slid open to reveal her soft blue eyes.

"You're awake?" she asked curiously, and a little surprised. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Most peaceful moment we've had together since…well, since you joined the Order," he teased lightly.

She smirked back at him, "Yeah, you should be unconscious more often."

The two snickered a little. Both were secretly enjoying the fact that, for the first time in a long time, they weren't fighting. A cough from the entrance quickly drew their attention. "I see your personal touch was just what the patient needed," Hannah said sarcastically, enjoying the fact that they both blushed.

Trying to recover, Susan pushed the blanket to get up. "I have patients to check on."

"Already checked on," Hannah told her, "Besides, I think Harry here would appreciate some more of your hands-on healing."

Susan glared at her best friend, who was having way too much fun with this. "You know, I am your boss, you have to listen to me."

"I know," Hannah said seriously and then grinned at Susan. Susan knew that grin, it basically meant she had an ace in the hole. "But I'm also your doctor," she said, "and as such, you are hereby ordered to take it easy today. The only thing you're allowed to do," she paused for a moment as she let her eyes wander over Harry's naked chest, "is to keep an eye on Harry."

Susan's jaw twitched in irritation and Harry tried not to smirk as he glanced at her, _When_ _it's not directed at me, she's kind of cute when she's ticked._

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't do, you two," she teased as she walked out, successfully embarrassing the two of them. _Maybe this'll be the kick in the ass that gets them together and one last thing we have to worry about._

Susan sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. Lost in her own thoughts, she jumped a little when she felt Harry's hand gently pressed against her back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Harry looking back at her and a small smile emerged on her lips. "That's the Harry I know."

"What?" Harry asked, confused a little.

"Your eyes," she explained softly. "For the past few years, there's been so much anger in them, and in the last few months, they've just been dead. Right now," she slowly turned around, "there's a little sparkle in them again. Maybe not as much as during our first years at Hogwarts, but it's back a little."

A little self consciously, Harry looked down for a moment and his hand slid off her. Moving on instinct, Susan rested her hand on his before he could move it out of her reach.

Susan watched Harry take a deep breath and with his free hand, gently rub the scare on his forehead. Then lifting his gaze up to her, "Do you think we could talk a little?"

Smiling a little at him, "I'd like that. Maybe find a way to coexist?"

Snickering softly, "Yea, coexist."

Almost the entire Order was surprised as over the next few days, Harry and Susan began to get along. They did continue to disagree, but instead of blowing up at each other, they still snipped a little at each other but otherwise kept things civil. While many were glad they had stopped fighting, they were also curious as to what caused the sudden change. With the curiosity, came a lot of speculation and rumors.

Having lived with wild rumors his whole life, Harry didn't pay attention to them and just let them go. Susan, who wasn't used to the being in the center of the whirlwind, found it hard to ignore and was constantly denying the more outlandish ones. Of course Hannah enjoyed herself immensely, giving Susan a hard time.

One of the things, that they did continue to argue about was Harry's health. The next day, Harry was back training and pushing himself. Afterwards, he was exhausted and in great pain. While Susan tended to Harry, she also took the time to give him an earful about how he shouldn't be pushing himself like this and he needed time to rest and recover. He of course would shoot back with that they didn't have time.

After one of Harry's sessions, as a result of pushing himself too far, he pulled a muscle in his back. Having him lay on his bed, on his stomach, Susan was kneeling next to him, making sure he didn't do any other damage.

"Damn it, Potter. If you don't give yourself time to heal, you're no good to anyone."

Harry chuckled softly and smirked. "But how else are you going to get me to take my shirt off?" he asked sarcastically. Suddenly, Harry winced and growled softly in pain as Susan applied pressure to his sore back.

"What was that, Potter?"

Glancing up at her, "Where did you learn your bedside manner?"

Susan smirked. "Did I break the Golden Boy?" she teased.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled.

Susan giggled softly as she started to massage Harry's lower back. Feeling her hands rubbing his back, Harry tried to ignore what was beginning to stir in him. "Why are you here?" he asked softly.

"Who else is going to keep you in one piece?" she joked.

Harry snickered but continued. "No, seriously. What made you join the Order?"

Susan stopped as she thought about it for a moment. "I lost my family and so many friends because of him. I just couldn't sit on the sidelines anymore. I stepped forward with the D.A., then when things started happening, I stepped back. I couldn't do that again, I don't want to see any more innocent lives lost. I guess that's why I became a Healer, to save as many lives as I could." She then snickered, "Though you do make my job difficult."

"I prefer to think of it as a challenge."

Harry rolled over onto his back and looked up at her. "What was it like living in Hufflepuff?"

Looking down at him, she smirked, "Well, aside from being constantly overshadowed by the other schools, especially Gryffindor," she joked and then gave him an honest answer, "we were very close, it was like an extended family. We knew each other and we could go to each other with anything. Hannah is like my sister, we don't keep much from each other. Hannah and Ernie were crazy about each other for years, they loved those chocolate covered frog cards. She was so devastated when he died. We just wish we knew what happened to Justin. He was like everyone's big brother. Never too busy to lend a hand or listen."

Harry reached over and took her hand in his and gently squeezed. They looked at each other for a moment, neither really sure what to do next. Neither was really sure of themselves in romance. Both of them were used to letting the other take the lead. Finally, before she could think about it anymore, Susan leaned down and gave Harry a small kiss. Pulling back a little, she noticed Harry's shocked expression and panicked.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Susan then tried to get off the bed to run out, but Harry kept his hold on her hand. As she jumped up, she pulled Harry up into a sitting position but he held his ground and caused Susan to slingshot back at him. As she collided with him, their heads bashed together. The impact made Harry fall backwards, pulling Susan on top of him.

After the throbbing in their heads subsided, they looked at each other cautiously. Harry grinned a little and with his free hand, gently brushed some hair out of Susan's face as she readjust his glass on his face. Lifting his head up, he quickly kissed her before he lost his nerve or she tried to take off again.

They looked at each other for a moment, uncertainly. Both wanting to go farther but also, unsure if it was the right thing to do. Feeling something he hadn't in years, Harry finally just went with it and apparently at the same time, Susan did as well.

Susan wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned down as Harry slid his hands underneath her shirt to remove it and leaned up to kiss her. As soon as she felt his lips, she quickly deepened the kiss and they were soon making out. While there were a lot of confused feelings between them, and questions that would have to be asked later, right now, they both decided that being together tonight was what they wanted.

A few hours later, Susan was laying curled up against Harry's side, looking at his face. She noticed a preoccupied expression on it as he gazed up at the ceiling. "Harry," after he finally looked at her, "What're you thinking about?"

He quickly looked away and mumbled softly, "Ginny."

"Oh," she said a little self consciously. Slowly, she pulled away from him and to the other side of the bed.

"I miss her," Harry continued, not really noticing her withdrawing from his side. "I miss all of them but when Ginny died, I just sorta of went on automatic. Ron and Hermione of course tried to pull me out of it, and they did a little, but when I lost them too, I just stopped caring about everything but destroying Voldermort." Harry ran a hand through his hair, and then said more to himself than her, "Maybe this is what Hannah was trying to tell me."

At first, when he started talking about Ginny, she was upset and a little bitter. But his last line about Hannah, piqued her interest. "What about Hannah?" After Harry rolled over on to his side, Susan saw him blush a little. _Now, I'm really curious._

"We were talking after one of our blowups. She said my power, my attacks, were unfocused. I was lacking something, and it wasn't until now, that I really understood her."

Susan arched her eyebrows, wanting him to continue, and Harry blushed deeper. "Umm, she said…well, she told me, that I'm a top flyer, one of the best against the Dark Arts, and powerful, but I'm missing something. She said it made me weaker, that I was losing my edge." As he talked, his eyes continued to roam about, anywhere but at her.

Rolling on to her own side, and adjusting the blankets, "What are you missing?"

"My strongest quality. It's how my mother really protected me when I was young, it was what I used to beat Quirrell, and I guess, if Hannah's is right, it's what makes me lethal to Voldermort." Harry paused, embarrassed and not really wanting to tell her, but there was something about the way she was looking at him. "Uh, she said it was," he then mumbled the last word softly, "love."

The corners of Susan's mouth twitched a little, but she kept herself together. "And what makes you think you understand what Hannah was trying to tell you?"

"It's hard to explain," he muttered, "I just feel better than I have in ages." Harry folded an arm underneath his head as he looked at her for a moment. "It's not so much romantic love or platonic," he said trying to cover his embarrassment, "just…caring about someone."

"What caused it?" Susan asked curiously. She couldn't stop herself from grinning when Harry's face went bright red. She heard him mumble again, but this time couldn't hear him. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, he gave her an embarrassed look and said, "You."


	4. Day

This is the end of what I originally had written. Right now, I'm working on outlining some additional chapters to keep this story going. How fast I can get them out depends on how much free time I can get to write and if my muse is willing to cooperate. For now, I'm glad people like this story and hopefully, I'll have more soon.

Chapter 4 – Day

Over the next few days, it had become fairly obvious what had happened between the two. While they weren't exactly making out all over the place, it was in how they looked and acted around each other. Lupin was happy for the young man he considered a surrogate son, happy that he once again had a little happiness in his life. Tonks and Hannah were happy too, but in addition, got pleasure out of teasing the young couple every opportunity they got.

Hannah stood in the training cavern, watching Harry practice. She smiled to herself as Harry cast three spells in a row, all with the same scale of power behind them. The last time she had watched him, when he had tried the same thing, the first spell was strong but then they began to get progressively weaker. Now he was moving and casting so much smoother than before.

Even though his back was to her, Harry stopped and smirked, "Hello, Hannah."

She snickered and moved forward. "Nice to see Susan's personal attention hasn't gone to waste," she teased. Harry's ears turned a little red but he kept a straight face, getting used to the teasing, as he turned around. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Hannah's teasing mode vanished for a moment, replaced by a more serious one. With her cane, she tapped Harry's chest. "I warn you now, you hurt Susan in any way, and I will come after you."

Harry nodded in understanding. Both Susan and Hannah had told him how close the Hufflepuffs had been. "_Like family,"_ Susan had told him. Aside from being best friends, Susan and Hannah were the only ones left, so naturally they'd be even closer now.

"I promise," Harry said.

The grin returning to Hannah's face as she returned the cane to its normal use. "Good. Last thing I want to do is have to mess up the hero of the wizarding world," she said sarcastically and Harry laughed a little. Her grin widened. "I knew Susan would be good for you. Melt that icy persona."

Then a third voice said, "Plus the sex is great." Susan walked up to them and the girls laughed as Harry's face went red while shifting uncomfortably. "I love the irony that the bane of Voldermort, is embarrassed by a mere woman," Susan said. Looking over at her best friend, she wondered, "And what exactly were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much," Hannah answered

Susan grinned. "Hmmm. Probably the same nothing Tonks just talked to me about."

As the two girls giggled again, Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Are you two done?" Harry asked, trying to regain some of his dignity.

Hannah grinned evilly at him. "I've only just begun, but for right now, I'll leave you two love birds to have at it." As she left, Hannah smirked as she successfully embarrassed both of them this time. While both were growing more comfortable with each other in private, in public, out among the Order, both were still a little awkward and easily embarrassed.

Harry grinned as he watched Susan walked over to a shattered boulder and hop up onto it. "You eat lunch yet?"

Harry shook his head no, and tried not to be annoyed when Susan frowned at him. "I was going to, after I finished training. That ok with you, Doc?" he tried but his tone still carried some annoyance.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I just worry."

Sighing softly, Harry walked over to her. "I know, but I'm not made of glass." He then smirked, "You eat yet?"

Susan tried to glare at him but it came out as more of a pout. "That's not proper, turning the tables on me."

"Well, the more I get to know you," Harry teased, "the less I really think you're really prim and proper." He grinned as Susan giggled at him.

"So what do you really think of me?"

"Like that's not a loaded question," Harry quickly answered.

"No, I'm curious. What does the Boy Who Lived, The Savior Of The Wizarding World think of Susan Bones?"

"Fine. Well…Not really shy but quiet," he then grinned as he quickly added, "Then I found out you have one hell of a temper beneath that calm exterior." Harry snickered when Susan tried to kick him, and then tried to answer her question seriously. "You have a big heart and care about everyone. You're also very smart, you seem to pick up things with such ease. I think you make a great Healer, especially for someone who didn't learn through the proper way. While I'll deny this later, I like how you can put me in my place when I'm being an idiot."

Susan then watched the corners of Harry's mouth twitch a little, like he wanted to smile. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled him to her. Harry looked down at her and the smile came out. "I like that recently you've been wearing you're hair down, out of the plait," he mumbled softly.

As she smiled at him, deepening his embarrassment, she made a mental note to stop wearing the plait more often.

"So what about you?" Harry asked, deciding it was her turn.

With a sarcastic smile, she decide to have some fun with him. "You're moody, stubborn, opinionated," she stopped when Harry picked her up and pulled her into a bear hug. While he tried to frown at her, Susan could easily read his emotions through the way his eyes were looking at her.

Since she was few inches shorter, her feet dangled as she was face to face with him. Laughing softly, giving him a more innocent smile, then kissed him before he let her go. "But you're also kind, considerate, passionate, and loyal." Susan then playfully, let her eyes wonder over him. "Plus you're really cute," she said as she adjusted his glasses.

"So you think I'm cute?" Harry teased.

"I've always thought it. Especially when you're on your broom." Putting her hands on his shoulders, "You seem so alive when you're flying. I've only seen you look like that doing one other thing."

Harry was about to ask what it was but Susan gave him a pointed look and he quickly understood. "Oh," he said as his cheeks flared red, and Susan giggled as she kissed him again.

"Come on," she said while taking his hand, "I'm hungry."

After getting something to eat, they were sitting in Harry's room, talking, Susan lounging on the bed, Harry on the chair. As Harry talked about Quidditch, Susan looked around, noticing how bare his room seemed. Aside from a bed, that was not much more than a worn mattress she suspected was from Hogwarts, there was the chair on which Harry was sitting and on the other side of the room, a table with papers and books scattered across it and around it on the floor. There were some clothes scattered around the room too, but Susan couldn't get over how empty the room felt.

She smirked as she remembered what Hannah had told her yesterday, _Why don't you just move in with him, you spend almost every night with him anyway. Cease the moment, and be with him. With this war, no one knows what'll happen next, and I don't want you regretting not taking a chance cause you're too cautious. You two seem to bring something out in each other that hasn't been there in either of you in awhile. Unpredictable times, change things, so don't worry about moving too fast. What'll be, will be. In my opinion, at this moment, you two are meant to be._

"Harry," she said softly, interrupting him. When he looked at her curiously, she continued, "What do you think you're going to do after the war?"

Harry blinked in surprise, "I really haven't thought about it."

"Indulge me."

Thinking about it for a moment, Harry shrugged. "Assuming I survive…A house somewhere, maybe Godric's Hollow or Hogsmade. Some place where we could have a little privacy."

"_Sounds nice,"_ she thought and then moved so she was sitting in front of him, on the edge of the bed. "We?" she teased.

"Well, yea," he mumbled as he averted his gaze from her. "I mean if I do make it out of this war, I hope we're together." He took a deep breath as he looked back at her. "I don't know what I feel right now, just that, with you around…everything doesn't seem so bad. Like I'm not facing everything alone, there's someone with me. When Ginny died, I stopped caring about a lot of stuff, like my life."

Harry leaned forward in his chair and Susan did the same on the bed. "Everything that I loved has been taken from me. My parents, my godfather, my friends, Ginny. It left me with one thing, the damn prophecy haunting me. One must kill the other. It was just so easy to focus on that, by then, I didn't care if I had to sacrifice myself to take him out. I had nothing else to lose. That's when a man becomes dangerous, when he has nothing left to lose. I thought that would help me beat him, but all it did was make me self-destructive and someone who I'm not."

Taking a deep breath he paused and Susan placed her hands over his and gently squeezed. "I can't beat Voldermort being just like him, I have to be me." He then smirked, "Took two Hufflepuffs to make me realize it." They both laughed. "Everyone I've lost is still with me in away. If I remember everything they've all taught me, they'll still be with me."

Getting up, Harry sat down next to Susan on the bed. "If…When this is over, I want you with me. I still have no idea what it is between us, but I really want to find out. You've made me realize a lot of things, most of all, that I need help. Not just in fighting Voldermort, but in my life. I want you to help me put whatever remains of my life back together and I want that life to include you."

Susan looked him dead in the eye. "I have absolutely no intention of letting you go through this without me. No matter how hard you try to push me away, I will be there kicking you in the ass." Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed him down on the bed and laid on his chest. "Now shut up."

"Did I mention this other new thing about you that I like," he said sarcastically before Susan's lips shut him up.

After making out for a little while, Harry had fallen asleep; needing to recharge his powers and body from this mornings training. Susan laid next to him, watching over him as he slept. Everytime Harry would flinch or wince, Susan would give his hand a reassuring squeeze or brush his cheek, and for a moment, Harry would smile a little before going peaceful again.

Growing tired herself, Susan rested her head on Harry's chest and her eyes quickly closed as she listened to the rhythmic beating of Harry's heart.

Just as she had fallen asleep, it seemed like something was shaking her, trying to wake her. "Not now, Harry," she mumbled, but was surprised when she heard a little girl's giggle in response.

Snapping her eyes open, Susan bolted into a sitting position and tried to make sense of the strange room she found herself in. It was a completely furnished bedroom, with light pouring in from a large window.

"Mommy."

Susan's whipped towards the voice and her eyes practically bulged out of her eyes as she looked down at the little girl standing next to the bed, peering up at her. "_How long was I asleep?"_

The girl tired of Susan's non-responses, climbed up onto the bed and sat in her lap, facing her. Instead of jumping out of her skin, which was what she thought she'd do at the little girl's touch, Susan marveled that it felt completely natural. The girl put her hands on Susan's face and looked into her eyes.

Susan couldn't help put grin at the little girl. She had long brown hair pulled back into a plait and deep blue eyes covered by a pair of small, round rimmed glasses. When the girl grinned back, Susan instantly recognized her smile as a mirror image of Harry's.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Scooping the little girl up in her arms, "Well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Susan's smile widened at hearing the girl giggle. Something inside her recognized the girl as her daughter and it was easy to figure out who the father was.

Pulling the bedroom door open with her free hand, she found herself walking outside into some kind of field. Instinctively, she held her daughter closer, and quickly began to scan around, years of training kicking in.

A loud crack, similar to thunder, sounded in front of her. Suddenly, a large man dressed in black robes and a Death Eater's mask appeared in front of them.

The little girl whimpered as she clung tighter to Susan. With her free hand, Susan began to search for her wand. "_Damn it, where is it?"_ she thought as she got an overwhelming feeling of not just wanting, but needing to protect this child.

As the Death Eater began to raise his wand, Susan saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye and suddenly watched as a large, silvery stag came charging out of nowhere. The stag smashed into the Death Eater and the two quickly dissolved into nothing but air.

_A silver stag. Harry's patronus!_

The scene shifted just as quickly again. Now she was facing the front of a small cottage, the little girl still in her arms.

"There's my girls."

Susan turned around and smiled instantly as Harry walked up to them. The little girl sprang from her arms, squealing, "Daddy!"

Susan watched their daughter run up to Harry and jump into his arms. Carrying their daughter, Harry reached Susan and wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Susan still had no idea what was going on, but at the moment didn't care as she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment.

Feeling a spinning sensation in her head, Susan snapped her eyes open. Finding herself laying down again, she quickly sat up. Looking around, she ran a shaky hand through her hair as she found herself back in Harry's room in the caves on the Island of Skye. "A dream," she said to herself. "_It felt so real."_

She looked over at a still sleeping Harry. _Is this what's it like for you? These lifelike dreams?_ Leaning down, she gently kissed his cheek. She knew that Harry need someone to stand with him, and for as long as she was breathing, she would be at his side. She then smirked a little, _She was a cute little girl._

Shifting up in the bed, so she was sitting with her back against the wall, Susan watched over Harry as he slept. When Harry scowled in his sleep and start to thrash around a little, she gently brushed his forehead with her fingertips, pausing for a moment on his scar, and grinned as Harry relaxed again. _Through the darkest of times, I'll be the light to find your way._


	5. Enemy Of My Enemy

This chapter took a little longer than expected, but I finally got it finished. I'm still planning on continuing, though new chapters will be uploaded sporadically because of real life. Also, let me know if there are any errors. I'm doing my own editing at the moment, and I don't always see everything.

Chapter 5 – Enemy Of My Enemy

A little past midnight, Tonks was slowly meandering down the halls towards Harry's quarters. "_Little green eyes isn't going to be too happy,"_ she mused with a wry grin. It was the middle of the night and just after receiving a heavily coded message, Remus had sent her to fetch Harry. There were only five people who knew what the message meant and could understand it; aside from the writer, there was Harry, Remus, Tonks, and McGonagall.

Pausing at the entrance, _No noises, must be asleep,_ she thought sarcastically. To the casual observer, there was no entrance as the wall just seemed to continue on. Harry had cast an occulto spell to hide the entrance and make it appear like it was just part of the wall.

Standing off to the side of where the entrance was, Tonks called out, "'Oi, Harry." She snickered as the only response was an annoyed grunt. "It's Tonks," she then quickly added, not resisting the urge to tease him, "Better get decent, I'm coming in."

Hearing another grunt, that sound awfully similar to a swear word, Tonks felt along the wall for the entrance. The spell masked the entrance, making it appear like it was just a part of the wall, even though it was still there. Most of the time, it's combined with some kind of silencing spell but because of the times they lived in, Remus didn't think it was a good idea.

Passing through the mirage, Tonks smirked as she saw Harry sitting up but using his arms to support him. She assumed the lump next to him was Susan, still curled up under the covers.

Running a hand over his face, "What Tonks?" Harry growled in annoyance as he tried to stay awake, and squinting because he didn't have his glasses. He had been warm and very comfortable, asleep under the blankets, with Susan snuggled up next to him.

"The Rogue Snake sent you a message."

Harry swore again as he rubbed his eyes. "Something's wrong," he muttered out loud.

"What's wrong?" came a soft voice from under the covers, "Harry?"

Tonks slipped out of the room to wait for Harry in the hall. "Nothing," Harry said looking down at Susan, "I have to go take care of something, go back to sleep. I'll see you for lunch."

_To risk sending a message out of the blue like this, something as to be up,_ he thought as he put his glasses on. Slipping out of bed, Harry stumbled towards the chair and grabbed his jeans. He paused for a moment to look back at the bed, where Susan was now curled up against his pillow. _Damn, what I wouldn't give to be that pillow right now._

A minute later, Harry stumbled out into the hall. Tonks eyed him for a moment. "This isn't good, is it?"

Harry shook his head no as they walked towards the conference area. "They shouldn't be contacting us, it was agreed that we just meet at the arranged times."

Entering the cavern, they found Remus leaning against a crate. Remus handed Harry the folded piece of a paper that at first glance, appeared to be blank. Harry cast a spell on it, and letters and symbols flooded on to it. Even if someone knew the spell, they'd still have to break the code to understand the message.

When Harry finished, he burned the piece of paper, and then looked up at Remus. "You and Tonks will apparate to Durham and join Kingsley before heading to the meeting."

"Alright."

Remus frowned slightly, and Harry knew what the look meant. "Don't Moony."

The frown deepened. "I just think it'd be safer if you took Andrew and Jack with you too. This doesn't look right, it could be a trap."

"Everything could be a trap," Harry said bitterly. "No. It'd be safer for both of sides if I took as few people as possible," Harry responded, "Besides Tonks and Kingsley are two of the best we've got. If we run into trouble, we'll be alright."

Remus continued to frown, he only cared about Harry's safety. He trusted that Tonks and Kingsley would protect Harry with their lives but what if they were jumped or out gunned.

Harry quickly walked away, heading now for the exit to the network. Tonks paused for a moment and looked at Remus. He simply nodded and told her, "Be careful." Tonks gave him a cheeky grin and blew him a kiss before leaving to catch up to Harry. Roughly an hour later, three hooded figures were waiting underneath a bridge in the shadows.

Harry watched a cloaked figure making their way down a nearby street towards them, while staying out of the street lights. It was easy to identify the figure as a man by his build and figure, but that was about all Harry could see.

The figure slowly made his way down the embankment, then stopped a few feet short of them and looked around them, making sure they were alone. Then addressing Harry, "King's Pawn Opening, white pawn, e2 to e4."

Smirking a little, Harry gave the counter. "Sicilian Defense, black pawn, c7 to c5."

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be bold and take the initiative?" the figure said as he took his hood off, satisfied with who he was talking to.

"As opposed to a Slytherin who plays one of the most popular openings in the game. I was expecting something more subversive, Zabini."

Blaise lips twitched a little and he said sarcastically, "I'll try better next time." Taking off his hood, he fixed Harry with a hard gaze. "Now, on to business."

Blaise Zabini was one of the few Slytherin who didn't follow Voldemort and become a Death Eater. He didn't denounce him either, which allowed him to move freely in the ever constricting world.

While others tried to kill the evil from the outside by confrontation, Blaise went about it from the inside by subversion. To Blaise, Voldemort was nothing more than a madman and would bring the destruction of the world, not a new beginning. Blaise wanted power but he was more of a business executive than a wanna be dictator like Draco or Lucius.

With a common enemy and a common goal, Blaise and Harry struck a deal. Using his connections with the Death Eater Slytherins, Blaise would pass Harry and the Order inside information about Voldemort, his forces, and their movements. In turn, after the war, Blaise would have the majority of his Slytherin rivals taken care of, in one way or another, after the final battle. That was the original deal, but things never go according to plan.

"Voldemort's spoiling for a fight, and not being able to flush you out nor get a hint of your trail, he's getting frustrated. He's thinning out the Death Eater ranks again," Blaise told Harry. "And with the lack of patrols coming back recently, I see you've been helping him," he added sarcastically.

"He's going to try to draw you out again," Blaise said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Most likely with more rumors about Granger again."

Harry scowled as he nodded at what Blaise said. It wouldn't be the first time Voldemort or his supporters tried to use Hermione possibly being alive as a tactic to draw him out. While tempted, he knew deep down, they were just lies.

"Even though I think you have enough sense not to, still, I haven't found any sign that there is any truth to her still being alive. He wants you to go off half cocked, just like the fool Weasley."

"What about the other information I asked about?" Harry asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I can't be digging around about every person who's gone missing in this war. It'll blow my cover if I dig too hard about individual things."

"And all I asked you was if you had heard anything about Justin," Harry shot back coolly. They may have a common goal, but it didn't mean they liked each other.

Sighing softly, and after a moment, Blaise finally shook his head no. "Nothing. Best guess is that he was killed in the explosion at Grimmauld Place."

Harry let out a tired sigh. He had hoped that maybe there was something, anything, about Justin that he could tell Susan. _At least this may bring some closure to it. She won't be wondering if he's still alive somewhere, in some cell…_ Harry quickly pushed the thoughts that were forming in his head aside.

"You summoned us just for this," Harry asked, a slight edge to his tone as he remembered the warm bed and beautiful woman he had been torn away from to make this meeting.

Blaise's nose flared as he tried to keep his temper in check. "Of course not," he snapped back and then tried to reigning himself in a little, but the scowl remained. "You owe me Potter, and it's time to collect. I'm the one risking my neck passing you all this information and I feel that the payout doesn't equal the risks anymore."

Harry glared back at him as the two men now stood toe to toe. "And what do you think I owe you?" he shot back, his jaw twitching in irritation.

"Protection," Blaise replied smoothly. When Harry blinked, he smirked at him. "I don't enjoy the freedoms I once had, money can only influence so much and for so long. I feel the walls closing in and it's only a matter of time before I have to choose to join or die. I have no intention of become one of those drones."

"I don't want just the Order's protection," Blaise continued, "I want to help the Order fight." His smirk widening a little, "You could use someone who doesn't mind getting their hands dirty."

For a moment, Harry didn't say anything but just studied Blaise with a hard gaze.

Not being able to stay quiet any longer, Tonks spoke up. "You can't be seriously thinking about letting this…this snake in."

"As opposed to you, freak," Blaise shot back. Both of them began to go for their wands, but Harry quickly intervened.

"Enough!" he shouted a little too loudly for the circumstances. "This is my decision."

"Harry," Kingsley said while trying to hold back Tonks. "This guy is selling out Voldemort, how can you trust he hasn't switched sides and is planning to sell you out. Or even if he was truly on the level to begin with."

"Blaise, give me your hand," Harry ordered and reluctantly, Blaise lifted it up. Taking his wand, Harry touched Blaise's palm with it.

Blaise jerked it back as he felt a burning sensation shoot through his arm, "What the hell was that?"

"Insurance. You cross me, just a little bit, all I have to do is say a simple incantation, and you won't even realize you're dead."

With an impressed and sadistic grin, Blaise nodded in understanding. _There is some Slytherin blood that flows threw those veins._

"Alright, let's go. Kingsley you're coming with us too," Harry ordered. "Blaise you'll side-along with me. I'll meet you two back at headquarters." Tonks was about to protest again, but a quick look from Harry quieted her. With a deep scowl, Tonks apparated out of the area. _I haven't heard the last of this. She'll get Remus, no doubt. At least she went peacefully._

Smirking, Blaise interrupted his thoughts. "Don't trust me?"

"Just cause we have to work together and I know that you'll do what needs to be done, doesn't mean I trust you," Harry told him. "Now let's get out of here."

Grabbing Blaise's arm securely, Harry apparated out. Taking a last look around, to make sure they were still alone, Kingsley quickly followed suit.

A/N 2 – For the spell Harry cast on the entrance to his quarters, I searched the Lexicon but couldn't find a spell listed that did something like that. So using an online translator, English to Latin, I looked up the translation for to hide and it came back with occulto. If there is an actual name for this kind of spell, let me know.


	6. The Rogue Snake

I haven't stopped writing, just between writer's block and real life, this chapter took longer than anticipated.

Chapter 6 – The Rogue Snake

Harry folded his arms across his chest and scowled as he continued to listen to Tonks argue about Blaise to Remus and McGonagall. Casting a sideways glance at Blaise, Harry could see that beneath the mask of arrogance, he too was annoyed by how he was getting treated.

Looking over at Blaise, Tonks lips curled in disgust. "He gives us a few pieces of information and we're suddenly supposed to trust him. I'm not buying it. He sold out his own friends, what's stopping him from doing the same to us?"

"They weren't my friends," Blaise said as he finally interrupted her. His voice was calm despite the acquisitions thrown at him. "And there isn't much stopping me from doing the same to you, but I won't. Aside from Harry's little trick," he said before and then pausing to rub his left palm, which still stung a little bit. "We have a common enemy, and frankly, I don't care if you believe me or not. Just cause my motives, in your opinion, aren't as noble, doesn't mean they aren't founded. We both want the same thing, Voldermort gone."

He paused once again, looking at each person in the room, minus Harry. "All you need to know is that I'm ready to take a more active role in this fight."

"What makes you think we want your help?" Tonks snapped.

"I don't give a damn what you think," Blaise shot back, looking down his nose at her. "You need someone who isn't afraid to do the things that make you all squirm. This is war, and I intended to see Voldemort lose. Who comes out of it, I don't really care. The results will justify the means."

Tonks began to advance on him, but after a quick look from Remus, Kingsley once again intercepted her. Having had enough, Harry finally decided to end this conversation now.

"This isn't up for debate," Harry said softly, but his voice seemed to echo around the room. As everyone turned towards him, "One way or the other, this war is entering its final days. Those pieces of information have allowed us to make those small gains we've made in the past few months. Under normal circumstances, I'd want nothing to do with Blaise. But these aren't normal times, and he enhances our chances of beating Voldemort. If you don't like my decision, get off. I'm tired of fighting to draws and then just retreating. If this is what it takes to win, than we'll do it."

"Harry," Tonks said, "It's like selling our souls to the devil."

Looking her dead in the eye, "Better the devil you know." He then added, under his breath, "Besides, I feel like I did that a long time ago."

"So, where do we go from here?" McGonagall asked Harry.

"You and Remus, debrief Blaise. Start coming up with a battle plan, I want to strike before they can hit us."

"So we're just supposed to open up, give him access to everything?" Kingsley asked. He may have been stopping Tonks from trying to tear Blaise apart, but he agreed with his old partner. He didn't like this and wondered what Harry was thinking. To him, bringing Blaise seemed like an unneeded, drastic move. One that had a better chance of hurting them rather than helping.

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry told him, to which Blaise snickered under his breath. "Use your common sense," he said to all of them.

"Restricted access to everything and he goes no where without an armed guard," he ordered. "Now, if we've wasted enough time," Harry said while looking around the room.

Everyone nodded, including Blaise. Time for debating and arguing over this was over, if it even had truly begun. Even though there were older members of the Order, most of which were senior in experience to Harry, but after the Battle of Hogwarts, they deferred to Harry as the leader of the Order. It wasn't exactly like he controlled everything, and he did listen to the advice of many of them, but his decisions were usually the ones followed.

Having enough for the moment, and also tired and hungry, Harry turned towards the exit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I intended to pick up where I left off before I was so rudely woken this morning."

Not being able to resist, and to bring a little humor to the tense situation, "Tell Susan good morning," Tonks said sarcastically, though a bit of an edge remained in her voice.

Tonks did not like the situation at all; she didn't trust Blaise in the slightest and wanted nothing to do with him. She felt having him with them was just inviting disaster. In her eyes, the ends didn't always justify the means. _I hope Harry's gamble pays off._

Also, another part of her dislike to this situation was an intense protectiveness she had developed towards Harry. She was determined to protect Harry, no matter the costs; even if from himself. Especially recently. She had made a promise with herself that, Merlin providing, after the war, Harry would live out his life in some secluded spot with Susan and a gaggle of little Potters running around the place.

Harry paused in the entrance way for a moment and glanced back at her. Trying to scowl, but with the corners of his mouth twitching, he settled for simply shaking his head as he walked away.

Ignoring the people he passed in the corridors, Harry quickly arrived at his quarters. Unfortunately, it was just as Susan was preparing to leave them.

"Where are you going?"

Susan smirked at Harry's question. It wasn't so much the question, but the disappointed tone that it was asked in. "My rounds. I'm supposed to relieve Hannah in about ten minutes. It's not my fault you decided to have an early morning adventure."

When Harry didn't reply, not even sarcastically, she titled her head as she studied him for a moment. "What did happen this morning?" she asked curiously.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Harry ran his hands through his hair as he let out a tired sigh. As Susan came to stand in front of him, Harry slowly looked up at her. "I guess you'll find out anyway," he started. "Not all of the Slytherins are enamored with Voldemort. You know Blaise right?"

"Zabini?" she asked rhetorically. "Yea."

"He's one of them. Blaise has a lot of contacts with the new and old Death Eaters, and using those contacts, he's been feeding us information about Voldemort and his forces."

Wondering how she would react, Harry paused as he continued to watch her. When she sat down next to him, not saying a word, he took this as an indication to continue. "His information has been helping us get a leg up, and actually start thinking that we could very well turn the tide."

"This morning, things changed a little. In the back of my head, I knew he'd only be able to move freely for so long, and Voldemort isn't stupid. He was bound to suspect something, if he hadn't already. So, as the noose started tightening around his neck, I decided to bring Blaise in."

"What do the others say?" Susan asked softly.

"Other than I'm off my rocker?" he said sarcastically. "They don't trust him, can't blame them really. Blaise may be a smug little bastard, but right now, we can't be picky about the help we need. He'll do what's asked of him, even if he does make you want to slug him." He then turned to look at Susan next to him. "I'm just tired of running. With the information Blaise as given us, we can bring the fight to them and maybe end this. No more Voldemort, no more fighting,…no more wasted deaths."

"Harry," she whispered as she reached out and gently massaged his shoulder.

"So many…too many. I've seen everyone I've cared about die," Harry said as he reached up, wrapped his hand around hers. "Hermione, Ron, Luna… Ginny."

Susan couldn't help but feel the longing in Harry's voice at that last name. Trying to hide her sadness, feeling that she was being childish, she slipped her hand from his grasp and off his shoulder. "You still love her? Don't you?"

Caught off guard, Harry didn't know how to answer. "I… Yes, maybe… but I," he stuttered.

_Grow up, Susan. You don't need his confirmation, you knew the answer all along,_ she berated herself. "It's ok, I understand," Giving Harry a fake smile, "I've got to go. Hannah's probably wondering where I am."

Harry started to rise from the bed as she was leaving. "Susan. The thing is… that well, me and Ginny, we never really…You and I," he continued to stutter, failing to find the words and just making himself more confused. He still cared for Ginny, but he also cared for Susan. _Ginny's gone, Susan's right here. Why is this so bloody difficult?_

"It's alright, Harry. I'll see you later."

Harry watched Susan walk out and felt his stomach drop. _Perfect! Once again, I make a right mess of it,_ he thought as he fell backwards onto the bed. Groaning, he covered his face with his hands as he tried to figure out what to do next.

News of Blaise and Harry's decision had spread quickly throughout the Order. Now, a little past mid-day, Padma and Hannah were in what passed for the Order's mess hall. They had agreed before to met for lunch, but from the moment they sat down, Hannah could see Padma's attention was elsewhere. After a few minutes, Hannah finally followed Padma's line of sight to where she had been repeatedly glaring. She easily spotted what it was across the room. "Padma?"

"I can't believe they let that slime in here," she said under her breath, her words laced with venom.

"_Blaise,"_ Hannah thought with a small sigh as she looked back at her friend. While she didn't like it anymore than Padma, Hannah knew that Harry had to have his reasons for Blaise being here, even if they weren't clear to everyone else. "I'm sure there's a reason for it," Hannah rationalized, as she tried to figure out what exactly she was eating.

"Reasons?" Padma snapped as she turned her attention to Hannah. "There are no reasons. He's one of them and they can't be trusted."

Ignoring the rest of her lunch, Hannah looked at Padma skeptically. "Alright, who is 'them', and why can't they be trusted?"

"Slytherins," Padma said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Our year, the whole lot went dark. Dumbledore let Snape coddle them and look what happened. Heck, got Dumbledore killed himself. As soon as _he_ returned, they all started plotting against us."

Hannah wasn't sure how to respond. Like Padma, members of her family had been killed, especially after she joined the Order, but, on the other hand, she didn't have to witness their deaths either. "I hardly doubt that if Blaise had been marked as a Death Eater, or even suspected of being one, Harry would've even considered letting Blaise get this close to us."

"How do you know he's not marked?" Padma asked rhetorically. "Or, even if he's not, how do you know he's not just to infiltrate the Order."

"And that's why Tonks is shadowing him," Susan said, indicating the scowling, ex-Auror standing against the wall behind Blaise. "I trust Harry. Along with that, at the very least, McGonagall and Lupin would've had to agree to even letting him stay and not obliviating his memories and sending him hence he came from."

"They don't know their kind," Padma practically hissed. "They're nothing but low life murders, waiting for their opportunity to cast a spell into your back."

Hannah could only sigh, as she could almost feel the hate coming off Padma. _I guess it's hard to forget seeing your family die in front of you and then survive._

"Just, promise me, that you won't go after him?" Hannah asked. "Harry's got enough on his plate as it is, without his researcher going after someone."

Padma glanced to Blaise for a moment, and then back to Hannah. "I won't do anything," she said and then added, "for now. But I'll be watching him, he steps so much a toe out of line…I'll hex his head off."

"That's what Tonks is there for."

Padma just shook her head. "Tonks can't see everything. I never took old Mad Eye seriously until recently, but some of what he tried to teach us was true."

Deciding it was best to drop the subject for now, Hannah could hear their ex-Professor in her head, _Constant vigilance._

After parting ways with Hannah, Padma had intended on returning to her books, but after not getting very far, she crossed paths with Blaise.

Blaise was just going to pass by her without a second thought, but giving her a quick glance, and seeing the deep scowl on her face, he decided to alter his plans. After the morning he had had, he was looking for a way to vent. "What's with the long face, Princess? Break a nail?" he taunted as he fell into step with her, a sneer on his face.

Padma's dark eyes flickered towards him, but she didn't say anything in retort while continuing to walk down the corridor.

"I'd been wondering who took over for old bushy head," Blaise continued with a sarcastic laugh, calling Hermione a Slytherin nickname he'd never dare say in front of Harry. "At least I knew she could do something with the information I gave her, but after watching the Order stumble around with you in the lead." He finished with letting out a low whistle of amazement.

Padma came to a dead stop and spun on Blaise. Blaise's sneer widened as he took in the adversarial position she took with him. "Strike a nerve, did I? Princess got a backbone?"

Trying hard to not react, Padma found the last of her restraint gone when Blaise began to let his eyes wander over her body. "Listen to me, you little toad. I don't give a damn what you think. We both know that you're nothing but Potter's little charity case. You think the Order is just stumbling around? How many battles have you been in? How many friends have you watched die?" Padma snarled at him.

"No. You enjoyed your view from the sidelines for a long time," Padma continued. "When the time came for you to actually do something, you pissed your pants and ran for help."

"So, you do have a backbone," Blaise shot back as the sneer vanished from his face. "Yet so naive. You see things in such black and white terms. More than likely fueled by the deaths of your family. How was it watching them die?"

"You son of a," Padma roared as she drew her wand and almost instantly, Blaise followed suite.

From a few feet behind them, Tonks quickly pulled her own wand. "Oh, no you don't!" Tonks said as she began to rush forward.

Then just as suddenly, all three wands went flying forward down the corridor. The three looked up and blanched as they saw their wands in Harry's outstretched hand, and a pissed off look about his face.

Harry addressed them in a cool, calculating voice. "What the hell are you three doing? Two senior members, who are supposed to set an example, and a guest, who, while he may be valuable, still isn't exactly secure in his position."

The three of them quickly looked around, mumbling their excuses, but avoiding Harry's eyes.

With his frustrations getting the better of him, he let loose upon them. "Don't you think I have enough problems without the three of you trying to hex each other?" he yelled at them, his voice reverberating off the walls. Dropping their wands on the ground, he took his now empty hand and massaged his temples.

"Padma, get back to the archive. Tonks, take Blaise to Lupin and McGonagall," he order. As the three collected their wands, Harry told them, "Don't let this happen again, understand?" The three nodded before quickly taking off to their destinations. Harry watched them leave as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and fight off the headache he felt coming on.


	7. New Perspective

Chapter 7 - New Perspective

From her seat at the long stone table, McGonagall looked down the table at her two former students. They were surrounded by photos, maps, and various sizes of parchment, but they had accomplished little. To the outside observer, they were working on the battle plans for the Order's upcoming offensive. To someone who had been sitting in the conference area for the past few hours with them, they would realize the minds of the two young men were elsewhere.

Blaise was the easier of the two to figure out. Since his disappearance from the outside world a few days ago, the Order had begun to hear of rumor being circulated that the Zabinis were Death Eaters. Then last night, they heard a report from one of their few remaining means, that the Zabini Estate had been attacked and was now a smoldering ruins. Officially, a group of Aurors had gone to arrest the Zabinis but they had been engaged in battle, which quickly escalated. Unofficially, it had been a massacre. A group of something, be it Aurors who had been corrupted by Voldemort or actual Death Eaters, they had Apparate into the Zabini Estate and quickly assassinate anyone they found inside, including Blaise's mother.

Upon first hearing the news, he'd grown furious and quickly found himself in another fight with Padma. After the initial shock wore off, his usual arrogant swagger disappeared, and he grew quieter. Many were now more concerned with his presence and influence than when he first arrived. Many were growing afraid that he would somehow use this new offensive as someway to crusade for revenge.

Harry was another story. With his life, there were so many possibilities that could be bothering him. Everyone had felt, that recently, he was a bit happier than he had been in a long time. But now, it seemed all anyone had to do was to get into Harry's line of sight and he would go off on them. Tonks, Remus, and even McGonagall herself had tried to talk to Harry, but he simply snapped at them to stay out of his business.

Many suspected that something had happened between Harry and Susan. After spending the last few weeks almost constantly together, they were now often seen by themselves. In addition to Harry's temper, Susan become incredibly quiet and withdrawn herself. She spent the majority of her time in the quarters she shared with Hannah and a few of the other female Healers, or working in the infirmary.

McGonagall sighed softly as she watched them. Blaise had been starring down at the at the same scroll for the past ten minutes and Harry had his eyes closed with his chin resting on his clenched hands.

The silence was interrupted as Kingsley and Tonks entered, having returned from their scouting mission. They had been sent to what had been the Zabini Estate, to not just verify the damage, but to see if anything useful could be learned.

"There wasn't much left. The place was crawling Aurors," Tonks announced as she entered. While digging around in one of her jacket pockets, "And yes, I stayed low key. Didn't attract anyone's attention. Let Kings here do all the talking, just poked around a little." Pulling a few photos from the pocket, she gave McGonagall a sarcastic grin.

After giving the young witch a stern look, McGonagall turned to Kingsley. "What did you find out?"

"There wasn't much left standing," he reported. "While it's natural for there to be collateral damage in a fight, but it looked like someone came in and just blew up the main house." As Kingsley continued to report his findings, no one saw Blaise flinch just slightly.

"Don't know who shot who, but there was a group of Aurors dispatched to Bangor," Kingsley continued. "I only recognized one name, the commander. Don't know if she's one of His, but Bedford would sell out her own mother for the right price."

Leaning forward against the table, Tonks waved the photos in her hand about. "Couldn't do much snooping, what with the nitwits buzzing around, looking over our shoulders."

Blaise stood up, snatched the photos from her, and began to look through them. Tonks looked at him with scowl. "Have a look," she said sarcastically to him. Looking up, Blaise met her eyes and gave her a challenging glare.

When Kingsley and Tonks were finished, and Blaise engrossed in the photos, Harry stared off into the distance for a moment before abruptly standing up. "I'm taking a break," was all he said before leaving the room.

To Kingsley and Tonks's questioning looks, all she could say was, "We've all been a little distracted lately, perhaps a short break will do us all some good."

Harry had no real destination in mind when he left the conference area, and was a little self conscious as he stood in front of the entrance to the infirmary. Taking a hesitant step inside, he slowly looked around before a voice drew his attention.

"Been expecting you, Potter."

_Hannah,_ Harry thought as he slowly started to turn to the sound of the voice. He saw Hannah sitting at the desk, turned slightly so she could look at him.

"You have?" He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or on guard. "_I upset Susan, and Hannah chops me up into little pieces."_ While Hannah wasn't exactly a threatening figure to Harry, he had taken her warning about hurting Susan very seriously.

Hannah nodded slowly to him. "I know something happened, between the way she's sulking about and the way you're tearing everyone a new one. Susan only comes to me, usually, as a last resort. She likes to try and solve things on her own, she's a very private person. Now, you on the other hand…While stubborn, you won't listen to any giving you advice but will listen if you ask for it. So I waited for you to get your head out of your arse, and come to the one person who you felt would be of the best help."

"Got it all figured out, don't you?"

Hannah said nothing as she stood up and walked towards him. Stopping in front of him, she leaned forward on her cane. "The only reason why I don't hex you into next year, is because I don't believe you meant to hurt her. Now lose the attitude, and just maybe, we can fix this."

Not use to the more commanding side of Hannah, Harry kept his mouth shut and followed Hannah as she lead them out. Neither said a word as they ended up at the living area she shared with Susan.

Sitting on the chair Hannah motioned towards, he watched her take a small bottle out of her trunk, open it, and swallow one of the small white pills she took out of it. At his questioning look, "Aspirin. The pain has lessened, but never really goes away." Harry just nodded as Hannah settled onto her bed.

"Harry, what do you really know about Susan?"

Harry fidgeted for a moment, getting the feeling that he should give his answer some thought. "Her father died when she was very young, and she lived with her mother and aunt until Madam Bones was murdered. She stayed at Hogwarts, while her mom went into hiding, I think."

"Anyway," Harry said, trying to get back on track. "She has a small scare on her forearm from the Battle of Hogwarts when she fought a group of Death Eaters while leading the Hufflepuffs out of the Castle to safety."

A small smile appeared on Hannah's face as she remembered how Susan had seemed to just take command of their House during the battle, saving many Badger's lives.

"Susan is quiet, a bit shy," Harry then smirked, "but she has a heck of a temper when roused." Harry's smirk widened as Hannah snickered at him.

_He knows a few stories and a small piece of the real girl, but he's missing so much,_ Hannah thought to herself.

"Did you know that when she learning to Apparate, she splinched her leg?" Hannah told him. "Many things scare Susan, but this was one of the few things that truly frightened her. She recovered of course, and can Apparate properly, but she still gets nervous about it. Tries her best to get out of it."

"I kind of remember about her leg," Harry said softly, not liking the fact that he didn't recall the incident. _Is that messed up that I don't know that? I'm supposed to be serious about her, aren't I?_

"Harry, it's alright. You can't remember everything," Hannah told him, reading his slumping body language. "Times like these, you can't really have a normal relationship. All this fighting… makes things happen faster than they should, and it can be hard to deal with."

"Just once, I'd like a normal relationship," he muttered softly.

Hannah grinned at him. "Normal isn't all that it's cracked up to be. While you may not have the best history with women, sometimes screwed up does work. Didn't you like being with Susan?"

Trying to act like he was thinking, Hannah's knowing smile made him snicker softly. "Yea," he said reluctantly. He felt a little embarrassed, but he did have to admit, there was something about talking with Hannah that made him feel a small bit better.

"If you're the man I think you are, you never give up without a fight. So why aren't you fighting?"

Shrugging, "I don't know how. I'm not really sure what I did and I don't want to screw it up even more."

"I think I know," Hannah said. "For all of her inner strength, Susan can be… insecure about herself." Fidgeting a little with her cane, Hannah appeared to be deep in thought, as if trying to decide on something. Appearing to come to a conclusion, she addressed Harry. "As her best friend, I know a lot about Susan. The good, the bad, _the crushes_."

"Harry… Susan has been interested in you, one way or another, for a few years. Did you happened to talk about Ginny?" Hannah nodded when Harry frowned and muttered something under his breath. "Susan is very conscious of Ginny's shadow in your life, and how the two of you… parted. I'm guessing, Susan is worried she won't stack up against her."

"But they're two different people," Harry said defensively.

"I know." Hannah watched as Harry stared off into space for a few minutes, thinking very hard.

Focusing back on Hannah, Harry opened his mouth, paused for a moment, and then asked, "So, how do I fight?"

"_There we go,"_ Hannah thought triumphantly. "Tell her the truth, Harry. No matter how awkward, or nervous, you two need to talk. Tell her how you really feel. You may not end up together, but at the very least, things between you two will be better."

As Harry ran a hand nervously through his hair, Hannah gave a silent prayer that somehow the two would end up together.

Shortly after Harry had left, Tonks and Kingsley had taken their leave as well. By the time Hannah and Harry were talking, McGonagall had also left, leaving Blaise alone as he continued to pour over the photographs. Still not trusted, he had gained a bit of freedom, to the point where he wasn't followed everywhere he went.

Still, some didn't trust him. As Padma entered with an armful of books and sat down on the other side of the table, they briefly exchanged glances before ignoring each other.

As Blaise continued to look at the images of what used to be his home, he felt the anger bubbling inside him. He knew the attack was his fault; Voldemort had no doubt found out what he had done.

The Zabinis prided themselves on their neutrality in times like these. They were businessmen, not fighters. He felt that he not only brought shame upon his family by choosing sides, but also causing the death of his immediate family. He wanted revenge, and the idea of using the offensive for his own purposes was highly tempting. But he also realized that Harry was most likely the only person who could defeat Voldemort. There was more than one way for revenge to be dealt than directly by the hand that had been wronged.

Looking up, he glared across the table at Padma. "I bet you're just loving this?"

"No," Padma answered after a minute. "I do, however, see the irony."

"Do you even know if it was humans that killed your family?" Blaise questioned.

For a moment, confusion swept over Padma's face, but she quickly hid it. "Of course they were human, they were Death Eaters."

A sarcastic smirk appeared on Blaise's lips. "Death Eaters are all of Voldemort's followers, not just a name of a specific group of them." His smirk vanished as he could see the realization dawning on her. "How do you know they weren't vampires, hags, or werewolves in human form?"

When Padma had no answer, Blaise continued. "No matter what you think, I don't like seeing people die. Just because some old rag sorted me into Slytherin, doesn't mean I'm some cold blooded killer. Yes, there are some who go too far, a few misguided fools who don't understand reality. If you actually bother to look, you'd find that only a small percentage of Slytherins actually turn truly evil like Him."

"There are Death Eaters who have been Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, you just don't know about it." Standing up, he looked down at her for a moment. "If you really believe that all Slytherins are nothing but evil, power hungry, murders… than you're no better than they are."

With that he quickly strode out of the room. Glaring after him, she slammed the book down that had been in her hands. He succeed in shaking the false truth she had hung to for so long. Even though she didn't want to think about it, a small voice deep inside her began to wonder, _What if he's right?_


	8. Luna's Field

Chapter 8 - Luna's Field

Since the beginning of their relationship, if you could call it that, Susan had always been fearful of when the other shoe would drop. She knew there was more than just Harry influencing his life. Harry's scars ran deeper than just the faded ones you could see on his skin. When Harry had started to talk about his friends, Susan had thought that was the sign she had been waiting for. She rationalized in those few seconds, it'd just be easier, and less painful, to simply walk away now. Not really realizing just how hard it would be.

Over the past few days, she had been trying hard to ignore the feelings that Harry brought out in her. But the only thing she managed to do, was just making herself miserable. Only her stubbornness prevented her from going back.

Then he had shown up out of nowhere at her quarters, shouting for her to either come out or he'd come in. That didn't set well, and with her anger fueling her, she had come out to face him. _Damn it Potter,_ she remembered snapping back. _Don't ignore me for days and then come shouting orders._

_So we're using last names now, Bones?_ Harry had asked sarcastically. He often used sarcasm as a defense when he was challenged.

This time, with Susan already frustrated and angry, she was in no mood to deal with him like this. _What do you want?_ she replied icily as she folded her arms across her chest.

_I want to show you something,_ he said. It wasn't so much the answer that she remembered, though unexpected, it was how he answered her. She vividly remembered the look that swept across his face, and how the aggressiveness in his body language disappeared.

She had had the nerve to tell him off, but she glanced at his eyes and felt a familiar tug. _You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?_ she asked, the edge to her voice fading. He shook his head no slightly, and Susan sighed softly.

That's where she found herself now, following Harry to who knows where. As they walked, the farther away from the relative safety of the caves, the more nervous Susan became. She trusted Harry with her life, it was trusting him with her heart that was the problem. But as much as she cursed herself for caving so easily, she was curious as to what he wanted to show her.

While they walked under his invisibility cloak, Harry continued to glance at Susan. He knew he was lying to himself, saying he was only doing so to make sure she was staying in step and was alright. Looking at her again, he could tell she was lost in thought as she was chewing on her bottom lip while looking down at the ground as she walked. Harry felt it was one of her cuter little quirks. He tried to fight the forming grin as he looked back at where he was going.

Nearing the edge of a cliff that over looked a small barren field, Harry came to a stop. "Susan," he started to say but noticed Susan continuing to walk.

Hearing her name jerked her back to the present. Even though she noticed that Harry had come to a stop, she kept on going until getting caught in the edge of the cloak. While thrashing about for a moment, trying to regain her balance, she grabbed out at Harry. He did the same and grabbed her waist, pulling Susan to him.

Once she was steady on her own feet again, she began to realize their awkward position. Harry, with his arms around her waist, was holding her to his chest. Susan in turn was gripping his shoulders and her face was almost snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Oh bugger," she whispered softly.

Harry shivered slightly as he felt her warm breath on his neck. Reluctantly forcing himself to let her go, he very loosely took one of her hands and guided her over to a grouping of boulders. Even though they were under the invisibility cloak, it didn't mean they were undetectable. The rocks would provide a little better coverage than being out in the open if something happened.

"Harry," Susan said as they crouched behind of the larger ones. When Harry didn't respond, Susan asked as she leaned against the rock face, "Where are we?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked out at the field for a moment before back to her. "Luna's field."

_Luna's field?_ she asked herself and then it clicked. "Oh," Susan said as realization dawned on her.

She watched as Harry seemed to stare intently at the rock they were leaning against, but his eyes held an unfocused look. Susan frowned as she had a pretty good idea of what he was replaying in his mind. "Harry," she said softly while reaching out for his hand. "Stop."

"Damn it Susan," he snapped. "You wanted in my life, well this is it."

When he heard his own words, Harry winced and swore at himself under his breath. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just… tired of having to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. Why do I have to sacrifice everything for the god damned greater good? I'm sick of feeling like my life is some sadistic joke that everyone else is in on. I've watched enough family die because of me." Continuing, Harry's voice grew angrier. "I figure with almost everyone I cared about gone, I didn't have much to live for. I had one goal, one purpose, defeat Voldemort by any means possible."

Susan felt a chill as Harry's green eyes looked into her blue ones with an intense stare. "Then you had to butt in."

Susan opened her mouth to speak but Harry shushed her and kept on going. "You were wrong earlier. I haven't been ignoring you. I've been trying to figure out why you're pulling away from me. Especially now. You get me to start opening up to you and then it's like you slam the door in my face. What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm scared, alright?" she snapped back at him, a little too loudly. Pausing, they both looked around to see if it had attracted any kind of attention. Continuing, she met his hard gaze with one of her own. "You're not the only one opening up. You're hardly the easiest person to be around, much less to open up to."

"Look, I know we can't control everything and I'm not scared _if_ your past catches up to you. It's just… I'm scared of _when_ it catches up to you. The closer we get, the more scared I get of all blowing up in my face." Susan looked away and then leaned down, scooping up a small rock. Running her fingers over it, she sighed softly. "I'm scared of getting hurt."

"So much for the Hufflepuff loyalty," she said sarcastically.

Harry reached out and put his hand on hers, closing her fingers around the pebble. "Scared isn't being disloyal," he told her softly.

"Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to be with. I can be moody, closed off, stubborn, aggressive, a pain in the ass; you can stop me any time."

Susan smirked a little. "No, you were on a roll. Please continue," she responded sarcastically. Susan laughed as Harry tried to glare at her, but failed to achieve the effect as the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"You're lucky I like you," Harry said slowly.

"So, I should be honored that the great Harry Potter is interested in little old me." She laughed again as Harry pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Resting her forehead against his, she smiled softly as she looked him dead in the eye. "Risking ruining the image of the strong, independent, young witch… I missed you."

Harry smiled back. "I missed you too, brooding is highly overrated."

With a small smile still playing on her lips, Susan leaned back against the rock face. "So what now?"

Shrugging, Harry leaned against the rock as well. "I don't know. I like being with you, but I don't think I can do normal. I don't want to drag you into something, especially when I don't know what's going to happen."

Susan sighed as she knew Harry was only trying to give her a way out. "No, no more excuses. You need me and I want you. We're going to make this work and I don't care if I have to take Voldemort out myself to make it happen."

Harry grinned as Susan said his name easily; there were still many who couldn't find the courage to even try. Even so, he couldn't help but tease her, just a little. "Voldemort, all by yourself?" Harry said, then whistled softly. Susan went to shove him in the chest, but Harry easily caught her hands and held them for a moment. Letting them go, they both repositioned themselves so they were sitting on the ground and leaning back against the rock face, taking care to make sure the invisibility cloak was still covering them.

As they spent the next few moments in silence, enjoying the rare treat of just being outdoors, Susan watched as Harry looked around the side of the boulder and out towards the field.

Resting her hand on his leg, she gave it a gently squeeze. Harry moved back to where he had been and gave Susan a tired smile. "It still feels weird not having them around. Sometimes I don't even notice when I look back."

"I get it," Susan said as she gently rubbed his knee. "Just don't loose sight of where you're going."

Harry nodded slowly and rested his hand over hers as he leaned his head back and shut his eyes. After letting out a long breath, "We should be getting back, it's almost time for the meeting."

Letting out an annoyed grumble, she reluctantly let Harry help her up. Sharing a last look out at the field, the duo slowly began their walk back.

In less then a half a hour, the Order's battle plan had been revealed to the Inner Circle. In two weeks time, Harry and a group of the more experienced fighters would apparate to Hogsmeade. While the others would take up defensive positions in the area, Harry would return to the ruins of Hogwarts Castle. While it wouldn't be too hard to attract Voldemort's attention with the sudden upsurge in magic in one location, Harry was going to use a modified _Morsmordre_ spell to make sure he got his attention.

Once Voldemort, and what was assumed would be a group of his own fighters, appeared, Harry would draw Voldemort to the ruins where they would have their third face-off. Meanwhile, from their positions, the Order would attack Voldemort's forces. At the very least, tying them up for awhile so they couldn't interfere in Harry and Voldemort's fight.

Shortly after they had engaged the enemy, the remaining Order fighters would join as reinforcements. Especially when more of Voldemort's forces were projected to join the battlefield.

As everyone in the conference room began going over the more precise details of the plan, Padma leaned forward against the stone table, resting her forehead against her hand. In addition to revealing the battle plan, Harry had also revealed a secondary mission.

In an effort to reduce the numbers that could potentially aid Voldemort, a small group of the Order would go on a commando style raid. It was felt that while Voldemort had enlisted the aid of several dark magical groups, such as vampires and werewolves, the number he had would only stay loyal as long as it served their best interests. It was the Death Eaters that were the most fanatical, and surprisingly, most loyal to Voldemort. Using what little connections he still had, Blaise helped Harry develop a plan to hopefully prevent a large number of Death Eaters from aiding Voldemort.

Blaise had learned from his informants that a number of big name Death Eaters would be at Malfoy Manner, participating in something no one could imagine. Even if the timing had been different, the opportunity was too great.

Tonks, Blaise, and a small group would infiltrate Malfoy Manner with help from a few of Blaise's friends. Along with setting up an anti-apparition ward, they would use any means necessary to prevent the Death Eaters from joining the fight the following morning.

Padma understood the plan, and thought it was a good idea. The problem she was having was that she was supposed to be a part of that group. She was seriously questioning the decision. Not only was there the fact that Blaise and her rarely were in the same room without words being exchanged, but this was also going to be her first actual action. Up to this point, her main contribution had been pouring through various tomes and parchments in out of the way places. When she did actually come under fire, she wasn't expected to stay around to fire back.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath as she rubbed her chin. Looking up, she watched Remus and Tonks for a moment as they were discussing something with Blaise over a map. Sighing softly, she began to look around the room..

Noticing Susan and Harry were having a private conversation in a corner of the room, she paused briefly as she watched them curiously. From the frown on Susan's face, Padma knew Harry was probably getting an earful. _Doubt she's happy with Harry treating himself like bait._

Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief when the two had walked in hand in hand. While happy that they were together again, everyone knew that with Susan, Harry was easier to deal with. Though now one dared say that fact out loud.

Padma watched Harry gently grip her shoulders, say something before gently kissing her forehead, and then walk over to the map Blaise was still studying. Susan glared after him for a moment before letting out a breath while running a hand through her hair.

Beginning to think about the raid again, she wondered how she was picked for this. _I'm__a__data cruncher, not a soldier. You want to know the ingredients for Sleeping Draught, I'm your witch. But sneak into a heavily guarded place and quite possibly fight wand to wand… There has to be someone better to go on this mission._

When Susan walked off towards Hannah, Padma looked back over to the map that Blaise was looking at, now joined by Harry. Aside from wanting something to distract her from creating worst case scenarios in her head, she continued to watch Harry and Blaise. For a moment, Blaise traced something on the map before they closed ranks and began talking about something in hush tones. Only occasionally looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

Right before they went their separate ways, Padma watched what on the surface was Harry and Blaise shake hands. But what she barely caught was something hidden in Harry's palm that he handed off to Blaise when they shook. Blaise, in turn, took it and slipped into an inside pocket of his robes. _"It looked like a vile of something? What are they up to?"_

Seeing Harry leaving, Padma quickly got up and followed him. A few meters down the hall, "Harry."

Stopping and turning around, he waited for her to catch up to him. "Hmm?"

"About the raid… I think I'd be of much better use somewhere else." When Harry grinned at her, Padma became confused. "I'm not a fighter, I've never actually been in live combat before."

"Padma," Harry said. "If I didn't think you were up to this, I'd never have assigned you in the first place. No, you're not the quality of fighter say Tonks or Blaise is, but you're not completely useless with a wand either." He quickly motioned her into an empty room and with a flick of his wand, obscured the entrance and made it sound proof. "You are one of the two brightest witches I've know. While academically Hermione had no equal, she had her faults. One of your strengths is the ability to process things quickly and adapt. We're going to need someone on that team who can take in the information around them, and if need be, rewrite the whole damn plan in a matter of seconds."

"I still don't think," Padma started to say but Harry interrupted her.

Gripping her shoulder slightly, "Look, I'm not going to just throw you out there. Over the next few days, you'll start training for the mission, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll help you learn some combat spells. Alright?" Padma simply shrugged, and Harry knew that he would have to boost her confidence and not her power. _I know she can do this. She showed some promise in the D.A., I've just got to make her realize it._

"Harry," Padma said after a moment. "What did you give Blaise a few minutes ago?" For a second, Padma thought Harry was going to get angry as his eyes narrowed at her and his mouth drew into a line.

But just as quickly as it had appeared, the look was replaced with a neutral one. "Nothing you need to be concerned with," he said simply.

Knowing it was polite way of saying none of your business, she quickly changed the subject. "So, you and Susan?" Harry smirked at her as they exited and continued down the hall.


	9. Into The Vipers' Nest

Chapter 9 – Into The Vipers' Nest

Sitting against the wall in the main corridor, Padma absent mindedly tugged at the sleeve of her battle robes. She had been told that these specially designed robes that Aurors used would provide some protection, but Padma preferred not to get hit at all. Leaning her head back against the rock face, she tried to distract herself from mentally going over everything again.

She had almost able to replay the briefing Tonks had given them verbatim, and had checked her gear at least five times. There were only so many times you could check to see if your wand was holstered properly, within easy reach.

Trying to do some simple breathing exercises Harry had taught her, Padma let her mind drift. From ingredients to low level potions to books she actually wanted to read, she tried to find something to occupy her mind. After awhile, her mind replayed a conversation she had had with Blaise a few nights prior.

It had been after a long and grueling training session with Harry that she had been in the conference room, trying to catch up on some research, when he had entered carrying a handful of books. After a few sarcastic one liners thrown about, the two settled into silence for a short while. Eventually, Blaise broke the silence with a loud cough as he propped his feet upon the table and folded his arms across his chest.

With an annoyed stare, she had looked up from the tome she had been browsing and waited for him to speak. _Well? _she asked after he remained silent for a few minutes.

_What do you think is going to happen when this is all finished?_

_What do you mean? The war?_ she asked while putting the tome down and closing it. Blaise simply nodded.

_What's to prevent this from happening again? It wasn't all that hard for an incompetent regime to rise after the first war, what's stopping something worse than Fudge from rising to power?_

_The Order,_ Padma answered after a moment's thought.

Blaise had grinned a little. _Lead by who?_

She had learned to be wary of that grin. _Har-_ Padma had been about to answer Harry, but Blaise stopped her with a raised hand.

_Potter doesn't want to be involved now,_ Blaise told her, like a teacher correcting a student. _Not taking in to account that he loathes politics, if he survives, he's going to want to live the remainder of his life doing whatever he wants, when he wants, and left alone by the outside world. If he wins, his influence will be prominent, but he will not be there to yield it. Someone else will have to step up to push the Potter agenda._

_The Potter agenda?_ _What exactly is the Potter agenda?_ she asked leaning back against the chair back and folding her arms across her chest.

_Aside from demanding competency of those in charge?_ Blaise had asked sarcastically. _Fair rights for the lesser species, a crackdown on the wide scale corruption of our society, a modernization of the Wizarding world,_ he told her as he ticked some of them off his fingers.

_Alright, then who is this new leader going to be?_

_Well,_ Blaise answered, _Professor McGonagall would be the next name to pop up, but she'll be too busy rebuilding Hogwarts. On the other side, a young leader, a novice of sorts, someone relatively untainted, but still has the ability to do the job…Then, Bones would be a logical choice. But like Professor McGonagall, she would decline, and rather follow Potter to where ever he goes._

_Beyond those two, I feel I have found a third choice, the best choice. Someone who has a good pedigree, keen intelligence, a full blooded witch who believes in the so called new values the Harry would want pushed,_ Blaise put his feet down and leaned forward against the table. _You would be the ideal candidate, with Harry's backing of course._

Jerking forward in her chair, her hands slapped down on to the table to stop herself from slamming in to it. _What?_ had been the only tangible thing that Padma could produce at that moment.

_You have no direct family to go back to after the war, you're one of the few who really has no calling post-war, and you're too stubborn not to take on a challenge like this._

Settling back in her chair again, folding her hands in front of her, Padma studied Blaise for a moment before saying anything. _Assuming I agreed with your points… there's no way I have the leverage to push what you call the Potter agenda,_ she answered smugly, thinking she had found a way out of this and save face at the same time.

But with a smug smile, she knew Blaise had already thought of that. _Typical snake,_ she had muttered to herself then and even now.

_If elected to the Common House, by a popular vote, you would be a junior. But Harry's backing would give you substantial influence. Those with power would listen to the woman who held Potter's ear,_ he told her. _There's also the second option. Harry appoints you as his representative to the Lord House. You would act in his stead, controlling the votes of at least three very important houses in the new British Wizarding community. Potter, Bones, and Black. Not to mention whatever else is hidden in dust._

Before she could give Blaise's stupid idea any more thought, Tonks' voice boomed out. "Alright, belt up!"

Padma and the rest of raiders turned their heads in Tonks' direction.

Shifting a little nervously, Tonks tried to think of something brave and uplifting to say. While Tonks had lead in battle, this was her first time leading such a vital mission. Finally settling for, "This is what we trained for. Keep your minds on your jobs."

Trying hard to not roll her eyes at herself, Tonks continued. "Get your arses over here. Make sure you have your emergency Portkeys and grab a piece of the rope." The emergency Portkey was a two piece medallion in the shape of an Asian ying-yang symbol. When the person separated the bottom piece from the top, the Portkey activated and would transport the person a few kilometers away. Far enough away, where the person could regroup and either Apparate or use a proper Portkey to get away.

Tonks reached up, grabbing her own medallion, and fingered it for a second before slipping it underneath the collar of her battle robes.

Tossing one of the end of the rope forward, she unwound a couple feet. Making sure every member of her team had at least a hand on the Portkey, she looked over to McGonagall and Remus over her shoulder. McGonagall nodded towards her, and for a moment, Tonks and Remus held eye contact, silently wishing her good luck and demanding she bring herself back.

Taking her wand, Tonks pointed at the rope, "Portus."

Most likely along with a few others, Tonks began counting backwards in her head. _5… 4… 3… 2… 1… _and Tonks and Padma felt the familiar tug and the room began spinning and fading away.

Moments later, her surroundings stopped spinning and she found herself disoriented as she fell back on her butt. Quickly gathering herself into a defensive crouch, she withdrew her wand and slowly began looking around. As expected, it was pitch dark and they were in the midst of a thick grove of trees.

Around her, her comrades were doing the same. Keeping her eyes scanning the darkness around them, she carefully shrunk and placed the rewound rope into an inside pocket. After making sure everyone was accounted for and no immediate threats were abound, Tonks motioned for everyone to move forward towards the edge of the trees. As they moved forward, a brightly lit up, medieval style manor began to come into view. From within, the raiders could hear off-key music playing.

Meeting at the edge of the small glade, the group stopped at Tonks' hand gesture and spread out behind various trees for cover. Tonks, once again, looked around before whispering loudly, "Zabini."

From a tree to her left and behind, Blaise stealthy moved up next to her. "I believe you have our invitations," she told him sarcastically.

Blaise reached into a pocket and pulled out a long, thin whistle. Putting it to his lips, he blew it but no sound came out. At least, they couldn't hear anything. But in moments, accompanied by a soft popping noise, a House Elf appeared a few feet away.

Tonks felt uneasy when the elf appeared to know exactly where each of them was hiding "Damn night vision," she muttered to herself.

Ignoring her, Blaise appeared to blow three short bursts through the silent whistle. In response, the House Elf raised his hand and with a fluid motion, a sparkling arch began forming in between them. The House Elf was creating an opening in the main security ward of Malfoy Manor. One just large enough for a hunched adult to pass through.

When the arch reached a height of a few feet, Blaise turned to Tonks, who nodded. Blaise quickly moved through the opening in the ward, moving quickly and defensively towards the closet wall of the main house.

"Move," Tonks hissed at the rest. In a matter of moments, the raiders were standing in a line, pressed against the wall.

The House Elf casually walked up to them, regarding them oddly as Tonks was issuing orders.

"Teams One and Two… get to your marks. When the wards crash, bring up the anti-Apparition field," Tonks ordered in a hushed tone. Six raiders stealthy moved away, in two groups of three in opposite directions.

"Alright," Tonks said, addressing the House Elf. "Lead on." The House Elf nodded and motioned for them to follow.

For the rest of the team, their mission was to bring down the Wards protecting Malfoy Manor. The Wards were extremely powerful, and very expensive. They could easily prevent the field from being created and a simple spell cast upon them would not take them down. They had to be taken down from the inside, and with a large amount of power to do so. But with them down, the field and a few more tricks could be sprung upon the partying Death Eaters; keeping them occupied while their master and a depleted Dark side battled at Hogsmeade.

Working their way through the shadows to the back of the Malfoy home, the House Elf eventually brought them to a stop after a few meters. As the remaining team kept a look out, the House Elf pushed in a brick causing a large passage way to open in the brick façade. "This way," the House Elf said in high, squeaky voice.

The group quickly moved through passage and found themselves on a small landing in between two flights of stairs. As the House Elf closed the entrance behind them, he explained, "This is one of the many secret passages throughout Malfoy Manor."

The House Elf paused for a moment and his eyes went distant. "Master summon." Motioning down the stairs, "You find dungeons at bottom."

"Wait," Blaise said and reached into his cloak, producing a small vile. Padma instantly recognized where she had seen it before. "Compliments of Mister Potter. Do see that you master enjoys it." The House Elf nodded, understanding the hidden meaning, before disappearing with a pop.

"What was that?" Tonks ordered more than asked.

Blaise glanced at Padma for a moment before answering. "Chimera Tears."

"Chimera Tears?" Tonks asked, a bit confused.

"A liquid hallucinogen created a few years ago," Padma explained. "It distorts the nervous system, and can create a wide variety of side effects. Chief among them is hallucinations, decrease in motor skills, and emotional instability."

"And with the Death Eaters who would notice, but still, ten points to Ravenclaw," Blaise said sarcastically. "Coupled with the massive amounts of wine they have no doubt consumed, its effects should be rather interesting. But more importantly, they won't be much of a problem for us for awhile at least."

"You got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" Tonks questioned Blaise.

"A few," he answered back.

"Keep them there," she growled. "Now move," ordering the group down the stairs.

Quickly descended into the dungeon, the team was now huddled just out of sight of the entrance. Tonks pointed to two of the raiders in the lead and then pointed to the entrance. The two raiders quietly moved forward and then out of sight.

Padma grew tense when the echoes of spells reached their ears. After a brief soundless pause that seemed to last longer than it actually did, they finally received the all clear from below. As the rest began to descend, Padma hadn't realized how tightly she had been squeezing her free hand until her hand cracked as she relaxed it. Looking down at her palm, she could clearly see her nail imprints in the leather palm of her glove.

Willing herself to move, Padma stumbled down the final stairs and into the dungeon. She expected it to look like some medieval torture center but it instead more resembled a jail.

"Patil!"

Turning sharply at the sound of her name, Tonks asked her, "Where now?"

Studying their surroundings for a moment, she mumbled a spell under her breath and slowly moved her wand back and forth. As she passed a certain area, the tip would glow slightly. Narrowing her movements to the area where the wand shown the brightest, she moved towards a set of cells a few meters away. Pausing for a moment as she checked between two doors, she finally settled on one. "Here. We need to get inside," she said stepping back.

Tonks and Blaise stepped forward with wands drawn. As Tonks cast a Silencing Charm, Blaise cast a Slicing Charm on the doors hinges. The door fell backwards with almost no noise and kicked up a little dust.

Blaise stepped forward into the now open cell, "_Lumos_." He had just finished casting the spell when he was tackled to the ground by someone lunging at him from inside the cell. As his wand went flying, he began wrestling with the person on top of him. Everyone quickly moved forward to help pry whoever it was off of him; if they tried to use a spell, it could inadvertently hit Blaise as well.

As four men tried to pull the attacker off, they realized the attacker was a woman as she threw the men off of her in a surprising show of strength. Tonks moved in behind her and tried her best to hold her as she dragged her backwards.

Hearing the woman curse in French, Padma decided to try something. "Arrêt. Personne ne va vous blesser. (Stop. No one is going to hurt you.)"

"Let go," the woman cried angrily in a heavily accented voice.

"_I know that voice."_ Tonks loosened her grip as she tried to place who she was wrestling with. "Fleur?" she finally asked softly.

Unfortunately it only caused the woman to struggle harder. But it also explained how the willowy woman almost manhandled men, some twice her size. Even as a half Veela, she had tremendous strength when enraged.

Padma quickly tried again to calm the woman down. "Nous sommes des amis de Harry. (We're friends of Harry.)"

"'Arry?" Fleur asked hesitantly as she started to stop struggling with Tonks.

Seeing her opening, Tonks quickly spun the Frenchwoman around. "I'm Tonks, we meet at your wedding." Then to prove her point, Tonks briefly changed her hair to shocking pink.

As Fleur's arms went slack, "I zought you vere one of zem." Looking at her condition, it wasn't hard to imagine why she had fought so hard. It didn't help they probably scared her by blasting her cell door down.

As Tonks cast a few spells on Fleur to check her over, Blaise stepped aside to Padma. "Isn't that the French girl from the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Padma nodded. "She disappeared shortly after Grimmauld. No one's really sure what happened."

"Why are you here?" Fleur asked as Tonks finished.

"The Deal Eaters are throwing a party," Blaise answered as he pointed upwards. Tonks frowned as she noticed Fleur shiver slightly at Blaise's words. "_I owe Lucius a very special curse."_

"We're going to catch them with their pants down," Tonks told her with a weak smile. Turning to Padma, "Start working on the Wards."

Padma nodded and moving around them, stepped inside the cell. Fleur watched with interested as the young woman stepped into the cell. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing to take down the Malfoy's main defensive ward," Padma answered. "It would take a powerful Wizard to take a ward like this down with a simple spell, so we have to improvise." Kneeling, Padma slowly looked around, doing some mental calculations. As she did, she explained, "Picture the Ward like an umbrella. Something with that much magical power needs a base or anchor. If we can cut the base, the Ward will be too heavy to sustain itself and collapse in on itself."

As Padma began to move some debris out of her way, she found a piece of a shattered glass vile. Carefully picking up a large piece, she could smell a faint odor on it.

"Zey always called it the Fog," Fleur said as she stepped tentatively back into cell. "Never did find out what was in it."

Padma couldn't help but glance up at Fleur with a bit of sympathy at thinking what could have happened. Self-consciously, Padma looked back at the ground. Tossing the piece of glass aside, Padma pulled out a thin, oval shaped pebble that had symbols etched all over it.

Fleur watched Padma use her wand to direct her to a certain point in the far corner of the cell. Padma placed the stone down on the ground where her wand had just been glowing like a torch. "Come on," Padma said to Fleur as she stood and the two women quickly left the cell.

"Stand clear," Padma ordered and standing just outside the cell door, she pointed her wand inside and cast a spell.

After the spell was cast, nothing happened for a moment but slowly, a few sparks began to appear. But while it provided a few sparks, some smoke, and a lot of noise, nothing really happened.

Canceling the spell before she stepped into the cell, Padma swore under her breath as she crouched down to examine the condition of the stone.

"What happened?" Tonks asked from the entrance.

"It's not strong enough," Padma answered as she quickly tried to come up with another option. _The stone is capable of interrupting the Ward, but the Ward is just too much that when we push the Ward is pushing back harder and over powers it. We need to boost the strength of the stone to where it's not just pushing back with equal force, but if possible, more._

From over Tonks' shoulder, Fleur watched with interest as Padma rummaged around in her pockets while mumbling equations under her breath. _It needs more power," _Fleur thought to herself as she watched the young witch. "_It's like trying to dam up a stream. A single small boulder won't accomplish the task, you need a big boulder. In 'zis case, one that would plug up 'ze stream enough where 'ze water would become a trickle around it, if at all._

Quickly moving around Tonks, Fleur grasped a seriated piece of steel that had been torn from the cell door and crouched next to the Padma. Just as Padma glanced at her, Fleur closed her hand around the jagged piece of metal. With a hiss of discomfort, Fleur tried to block out the pain as she put her hand out over the stone.

As Tonks rushed forward, Padma grabbed Fleur's hand and struggled to release the Veela's tight grip. Finally, after a good portion of her blood had been spilled on the rock, Fleur let go and cradled her hand.

From somewhere, Tonks had gotten a bit of cloth, and after sterilizing it, quickly wrapped it around Fleur's still bleeding hand.

"It's a deep cut," Padma said as Tonks dressed the wound. "What were you thinking?" she asked Fleur.

"Veela's blood will strengthen 'ze stone," she answered, while trying to fight back the pain shooting through her arm and hand. "Do it again."

Tonks gave Padma a questioning look. Padma thought about it for a moment. "Veela's blood does have some attributes about it." Pausing to look back at Tonks, "It could work. I've got nothing else, so it's worth a shot."

Helping Fleur to her feet, Tonks ushered everyone out of the cell. "Back off, we're doing it again. Patil, if it doesn't work, come up with Plan B."

Padma nodded as she took her position next to the door and pointed her wand inside. Casting the spell again, the sparks appeared faster and more frequently. Quickly, the crackling of energy could be heard, in increasing ferocity; sounding similar to arching electricity on Muggle power wires. Thick, dark smoke began pouring out of the cell and the Raiders quickly backed away further, unsure of what exactly would be the outcome.

Then, a loud explosion echoed out, and as more smoke bellowed outwards, the crackling ceased.

After a few tense moments, using her wand, Padma cast the same detection spell as before. Except this time, her wand tip didn't glow. "As far as I can tell, it's down."

"The anti-Apparition field?" Tonks asked hurriedly as they advanced to their previous positions.

Using a variation on the detection spell, Padma cast. When her wand tip didn't light, she waited a moment and then cast it again. This time her wand tip glowed a soft blue. Looking at the tip, "Its up," she announced with a small smile.

Before anything else could be said or done, a hex ricocheted over their heads. "Cover!" Tonks yelled.

Padma shoved Fleur and herself against one of the cell doors, hoping the indent of the door into the wall was sufficient cover. As hexes and other spells shot back and forth, Padma tried to see where their attackers were. She could see two, maybe three people in the dungeon's proper entrance.

"McIntyre! Jones!" Fleur yelled out. "Take Fleur and get out! The rest, covering fire!"

Two men quickly appeared next to Fleur and Padma. Sensing her apprehension, Padma tried to put her at ease. "It's alright. They'll take you out of here. We'll meet up again soon."

Fleur slowly nodded. As the remainder quickly cast multiple spells to cause their attackers to retreat behind their cover, the trio quickly ran for the secret entrance and the stairwell.

Now, from the original group, only a baker's dozen remained. But before Tonks could get anyone else out, an unknown amount of hexes flew over their heads and slammed into the wall. In a cloud of dust and debris, the impact on the wall caused it to crumble and collapse upon the secret opening to the stairwell.

_Their aim blows but they did enough damage,_ Tonks grumbled. Assessing the situation, _There_ _won't be enough time to cut through all that stone before more flying monkeys come down. We're going to have to fight our way out._

"So what now fearless leader?" Blaise cracked as he shot another curse.

"We improvise."

A/N – (Translation from French to English) For Fleur's accent, I used an online translator for the French and had my beta look it over. I then used manu86's accent guide on LiveJournal for Fleur's accent in the English translation. If there's any major mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.


	10. Breakout From Malfoy Manor

Chapter 10 – Breakout From Malfoy Manor

Pinned down in the Malfoy Dungeon, Tonks quickly realized that they couldn't play a waiting game. It was obvious that their opponents were simply trying to keep them at bay until assistance arrived. Firing quick and recklessly, she watched as her curse slammed harmlessly against one of the doors. It did however cause the attackers to flinch and duck for safety for a moment. While they did so, she quickly followed it up with another, more precisely aimed spell, pointed at the door hinge of one of the huge metal dungeon doors. From across the hall, seeing her motives, Blaise quickly blasted the lower hinge. Without its hinges, the door quickly fell backwards, onto at least one of their attackers.

The other, caught off guard watching the door fall on his counterpart, was quickly dealt with and the raiders quickly advanced forward.

"We're going to have to fight our way out of here," Tonks spoke from the lead. "James, Zabini, take point. Patil, stay close. Alright, let's move." At her command, the small group of commandos crept out of the dungeon and deeper into Malfoy Manor.

A few minutes later, reaching the top of the stairwell that led from the dungeon, the group found themselves pinned down once again. As curses and hexes flew widely over their heads, Blaise yelled out sarcastically, "Looks like they had a few drinks!"

"Save it," Tonks yelled back. Blaise was about to yell something back but Padma grabbed the back of his head and slammed it downwards on to the step as spell whizzed just over his head.

Holding his forehead, trying to ignore the pain and disorientation, Blaise glanced at Padma. "Was that really necessary?"

As she fired a spell off, "Not really."

"We can't keep getting pinned down," Tonks snapped as she fired off multiple spells again. "Move out!" Standing up, she fired a shot at a nearby vase, causing it to shatter and sending shards flying and their enemies stopping their attack for just a moment.

Seeing their opening, the raiders were on top of them easily and dispatched them.

"Where the hell is the front door?" Tonks snarled in frustration as she fired at and hit a Death Eater rounding a corner.

"A floor up," Blaise answered. "There should be another set of stairs over there," he said while pointing down the hall, in the direction of where Tonks had just taken out the Death Eater.

"Alright, if we get split up, find any way out of here. Get to the rally point and get the bloody hell out of here," Tonks ordered before the group began moving quickly down the hall.

About half way up the stairs, the raiders slammed into another group of stumbling, drunken Death Eaters. While out numbered, they were able to push the Death Eaters back as they were practically fumbling for their wands and falling over themselves.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs, their attackers numbers grew. At the top of the stairs, the hallway went in three directions. Forward, left, and to the right. The Death Eaters were bunched up in the right hallway, leaving the best way to move, forward.

As Blaise moved forward, a spell landed at his feet. Trying to dodge it, he leapt quickly to his left. Unfortunately, as he landed on his feet, his momentum carried him towards Padma. Twisting violently, Padma avoided the initial collision but caused her legs to become tangled. As Blaise landed, his intention was to keep moving and this was what sent him straight into a stumbling Padma.

The duo collided and stumbled down the hallway to the left. If the Death Eaters hadn't been in their current state, they probably would've been killed. But luck was on their side, and eventually, as spells careened around them, they crashed through a set of unlocked doors taking them out of the hallway and into one of the rooms.

Landing face first and sliding into the room, the doors swung shut behind them. Padma found herself gasping for breath when she heard Blaise yell at her to roll away. Instinctively rolling away from him, she heard a spell land and exploded where they had just been.

"Blood traitor!" a voice said in a drunken slur.

_That voice,_ Padma thought as she scrambled to her feet.

"Nice to see you too, Draco," Padma heard Blaise snap back.

Carefully peeking her head around an antique sitting couch, she saw Draco Malfoy standing across the room throwing a bottle of some amber liquid against the wall. Glancing back at the door, she saw Blaise standing against the wall. Both men had their wands drawn on the other.

"How dare you show your face in my home," Draco snarled as he let his eyes flicker for a moment in Padma's direction.

Starting to raise her arm, so that Draco would be faced with a true two on one, she realized that her wand was no longer in her hand. Feeling her pulse begin to race, she tried to appear calm as she quickly, trying to be discreet, began looking around, trying to find where her wand had gone.

Her eyes widened as she saw it lying in between her and Blaise. _I must've lost it when I rolled out of the way._

Turning back to Draco, Padma tried her best not to keep looking at where her wand lay, giving herself away. Fortunately, the boys seemed to be much more focused on each other.

"I've been wondering what rock you've been hiding under?" Blaise drawled with a smug grin.

Draco's grip on his wand tightened as he scowled. "At least I'm not a traitor to my own kind."

"My own kind?" Blaise mocked with a sarcastic laugh. "So much potential wasted, just so you could be your father's lap dog."

Draco gave an angry yell as he launched a stunner at Blaise. Expecting it, the spell ricochet off Blaise's shield and Padma ducked behind the couch as the spell hit the wall a few feet above her head.

"Temper, temper, Draco," Blaise continued to taunt. "But then I guess like father, like son." Quickly dodging another stunner, Blaise quickly returned a shot of his own.

Firing another shot that shattered a vase near Draco, Blaise looked quickly at Padma. As Draco tried to avoid the flying shards of the vase, Blaise snapped at her, "Get out of here. I'll deal with the ferret."

"Accio wand," she called taking advantage of the situation to recall her wand to her hand. Firing her own stunner at Draco, "Since when do I listen to you?"

Blaise opened his mouth to snap back, but couldn't as he had to focus on deflecting another of Draco's attack. "I don't have time for this," Blaise muttered. Firing multiple spells to keep Draco on the defensive, he quickly pointed his wand and cast a charm causing a rope to shoot out. The rope wrapped around Padma's chest, and as he ducked a spell aimed at his head, he cast a second spell which caused the rope to retract back into his wand. This also caused Padma to be dragged from behind the couch and towards Blaise. "For once, shut up."

When she was close enough, he cancelled both spells. Reaching out, he grabbed a fistful of Padma's battle robes. "And do what I say!"

Thanks to her being petite to begin with, Blaise used all of his upper body strength and pointing his wand behind him, opened the door and shoved her out into the hall.

Landing on her butt and rolling backwards, Padma tumbled into the opposite wall. Scrambling to her feet, "Bullocks!" Raising her wand towards the door, "Stupefy!" She swore again as the door seemed to absorb her attack. _Magical sealed._

Swearing again and realizing she wasn't going to be able to get in easily, she opted for following Tonks orders. _Get to the rally point and get the hell out of here. Damn fool can take care of himself._

As Padma took off for the main doors, inside the room, Draco and Blaise resumed their stand off.

As Blaise turned back to Draco, a stunner grazed his shoulder and he clenched his teeth as he felt the pain.

"I think you've been spending too much time with them Blaise," Draco taunted seeing his spell strike him. "You're losing your edge."

Blaise tried to roll his shoulder a few times, hoping to shake off the sting of pain. "You want to kill her?" he asked rhetorically. "Fine. She's a bit of a bother anyway."

"But only after you and I have a few words." Blaise glared at the blond across the room from him. "Pity, I so wanted to have a chat with your father but I guess you'll have to do." Then a feral smile crossed his face, "Though I wouldn't mind the punishment for ending the Malfoy linage by offing his only son. Fitting reattribute for what he did to my home."

"You brought this upon your self and your family, blood traitor." Draco lunged out of the way of curse and quickly returned fire.

The two quickly stopped the bantering and began dueling, taking care of whatever else was still left intact in the room. From behind the couch that Padma had been using as cover early, which was now collapsing in on itself, Blaise dared a glance to try and find Draco and had his head nearly taken off.

"Your edge is dull, Zabini," Draco taunted. "You've seem to hit everything else in the drawing room."

_Drawing room?_ Blaise quickly filed that piece of information in the back of his head. _Use location to your advantage. The Aurors cleaned it out once, but I'd bet good money that Lucius has more toys than the ones he openly displays now._ A spell finishing snapping the couch into two pieces drew him from his thoughts. Blindly firing a curse, Blaise moved from his cover. As he tried to make it to an over turned table, he felt a sharp pain shoot through the lower portion of his left leg before losing his balance and crashing to a landing next to the fireplace.

Seeing stars, Blaise felt a _Stinging Curse_ strike his chest, causing him to grunt as the air rushed out of his lungs. As his head lulled back against the stone framing of the fireplace, Blaise could hear an almost psychotic laugh. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Blaise tried to stand but found himself quickly falling back down. Which seemed to only make the laughter louder.

Looking down, trying to figure out why he couldn't get up, and quickly found out the problem with his legs. _Wonderful._

The pain he had felt in his leg had been a curse slicing through it. He now looked down and found himself missing part of his leg, from about mid-shin down. The heat of the powerful curse had cauterized the stump and he began wondering why he was numb until he was struck with another _Stinging Curse_ to his chest. This time, he yelled in pain as the cruse cut through his robes drawing blood.

"Having trouble getting up?" Draco asked with a laugh as he waved his wand lazily about in the air. "You are pathetic," he said before sending another curse at Blaise.

"I do suppose, even among the _animals_, the alpha does have to remind those below him of their place. Too bad it will cost you your life. And for what? Potter? Master could've repaid you with riches, women, anything for your services. While not as skilled as I, you're not entirely useless. Yet you sided with _him._ Potter is nothing but a delusional freak who can't even get himself anything."

Blaise smirked back at him, and while his speech was labored, asked Draco, "Then how has he bested you so many times?"

Draco's anger took hold of him and he recklessly fired a hex. With his anger blinding him, Draco's aim was off. As Blaise instinctively fell to the side to try and avoid the spell, the spell missed its intended mark. Instead, it exploded in the fireplace, sparking it to life.

"You insignificant little maggot," he snarled as he leveled his wand at Blaise once more.

With Draco nearly on top of him, Blaise stared down tip of the wand. _You got anymore tricks up your sleeve?_ he remembered Tonks asking him earlier and he couldn't help but let his smirk widen.

"You know, Draco," Blaise said with a grunt of pain as he reached inside his cloak while trying to sit back up. "You talk too much."

Draco watched Blaise's hand tip back towards the fire in the fireplace and glimpsed a small sphere fall from his hand and into the fire. Draco didn't even realize the explosion that occurred seconds later.

Outside, Padma had been halfway down the pathway away from the Manor and to the rally point when the force of the explosion knocked her off her feet. Padma quickly recovered to her feet and spun around to face the manor. As a few smaller explosions occurred, causing her to flinch at the loud sounds, she watched as part of the Manor's upper levels began to collapse in on itself. _What the devil?_

"Blaise?" Padma wondered to herself. Even though she wasn't sure what had caused the explosion, something in the back of her head told her that Blaise was somehow involved.

Just as Padma took a step back towards the Manor, a firm hand gripped her arm. The hand spun her around, and Padma was face to face with Tonks. "Where's Zabini?"

"We got separated," she told her as another smaller explosion could be heard. "Fool shoved me into the hallway and then sealed himself inside with Draco."

"Brilliant," Tonks muttered as she watched the fire intensifying. "Alright, we're leaving, now!"

Padma took one last look back at the Manor before reaching the rally point just beyond the newly erected anti-Apparition field and Apparated away.

By the time the raiders had returned to the caves, the second half of the Order's battle plan was being put into motion. In the infirmary, Padma sat on the edge of a cot and absentmindedly rubbed a bruised knee.

Without saying a word, Tonks sat down next to her and held out a flask. Padma looked at it and then at her warily, but when Tonks insisted, she took the flask.

"You did good today." As Padma brought it to her lips for a drink, Tonks asked, "How are you?" When Padma responded with coughing fit, she couldn't help but laugh. "Brandy," she explained with a wry grin.

"Smooth," Padma forced out in a hoarse voice.

Taking the flask back, Tonks regarded the younger woman. "So, how was your first taste?"

"Not like I expected. Everything happened so fast. There were a couple of times, I didn't think…," Padma paused as she watched Tonks nod in agreement with her. "Any word?"

"No. It looks like he didn't make it, though there's no real way to prove it." Tonks glanced at her, "Its not easy losing someone on a mission, especially when you're in command."

This time, Padma nodded in agreement. "I don't know. It just feels weird, almost numb. I don't know if I'm glad he's gone or a little confused that he's probably dead."

"I know there's no love lost, but you two did spend an ungodly amount of time together. As much as I hate, we're use to having that bugger around, especially you." Tonks began to notice the tired expression on Padma's face. "You're exhausted," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her a little. "Get some rest."

As Tonks stood up and left, Padma tried her best to get comfortable on the stiff cot. Even though physically exhausted, her mind was still grinding and it prevented her from falling asleep. As she stared up at the ceiling, she tried to digest everything that had happened. As she replayed the night, one thought kept coming back more than the rest. _What's next?_


	11. Set The Board

A/N – These final three chapters were written before Deathly Hallows was released and don't take in to account anything that happened in the final book.

Chapter 11 – Set The Board

Perched on a rocky shelf that jutted out of the wall, Harry sat lost in his thoughts. The long night was over, and now they faced an even longer day. Everything he had been training for, everything his friends had sacrificed for him, was going to come to a head today.

When the Order had retreated to the caves, they had been in no shape to even engage in a limited confrontation. _How are these… kids, many who can't even properly cast a Shield Charm, supposed to fight some of the most dangerous wizards on the planet?_ The new Order was much too green and ill equipped, and needed time to prepare and train; so they opted for hit and run tactics. Similar to what the other pro-Light groups, groups that sprung up after the Battle of Hogwarts, had been doing.

He was pleased with the initial reports on the Malfoy Manor raid. While it hadn't gone as according to plan, it had dealt a severe blow to the Death Eater ranks and there had been minimal loses to his own team. Those few Death Eaters that had survived were now scattered and disorganized, hardly a threat to the larger battle now.

The second report they had covered in their briefing was the status of the second and third elements in the Order's attack plan.

Shortly after the raid on Malfoy Manor, what remained of the Ministry's Aurors and Unspeakables corps began a sweep through London, specifically, a push through Diagon and Knockturn Alleys and arresting those loyal to Voldemort within the Ministry itself. In addition to securing the Ministry's own backyard, it also diverted some of Voldemort's forces that could've been put in to play at against the Order at Hogsmeade.

The third element was comprised of similar resistance groups. Now that the Order was once again ready for a proper confrontation with Voldemort, Harry had appealed to the other group leaders for their aid. Everywhere across Britain, those groups had stepped up their efforts to disrupt Voldemort's network, and otherwise, just be a giant pain in his side. Some of the large groups had even begun to move north in order to fight with the Order.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to push everything from his mind. If he didn't go into his duel with a clear head, he was finished. Perhaps that was why he could never defeat Voldemort before. In their first duel he was going in with a decided disadvantage, and the second, he let his anger fuel him and he was lucky to escape that encounter with his head attached. This time, he wasn't going to fight with a reckless abandon. This time, he had a reason to survive to see the next sunset and sunrise.

_If in the end… I'm truly, simply a weapon in this war, then… this blade as been given a new, shaper edge._

Almost instinctively, as he thought it, his eyes wonder over the cavern. Catching a glimpse of the familiar strawberry blonde hair, pulled back tightly into a plait, Harry focused on that area. As a few people passed out of his line of sight, he found her looking back at him with an almost identical thoughtful expression.

Realizing he was looking back at her, Susan gave him a stern look. She doesn't have to say a word, but Harry knew exactly what she was saying. He couldn't help but give her a small sideways grin, to which, she promptly rolled her eyes at. Harry took a deep breath, and looked long and hard at her, as if trying to memorize every feature about her. _I'll be back._ With a small nod to her, followed by a faint pop, Harry Apparated away.

Watching him disappear, Susan felt the small knot in the pit of her stomach grow at least twice as big. Trying to push Harry's well being out of her mind, she turned to re-inspect the medical supplies and make sure everything was ready for transport.

Hearing the distinctive thud of Hannah's cane coming towards her, Susan looked up at her old friend and former Housemate.

"He'll be back," Hannah told her.

"I know," Susan said back with a sad smile. "I told him I'd haunt him in the afterlife if he didn't."

Hannah chuckled softly. "You never were one to let a measly thing like death get in between you and something you want."

As Hannah hobbled away, Susan once again thanked whatever or whoever was listening, for having her best friend there with her through these trying times.

Over the noisy crowd, Susan heard Remus' amplified voice ring out, "Wave One, move to the rally point! Wave Two, make final preparations!"

"Wave One, begin sequence departure!"

Susan turned to the rest of the Healers and Aides. "Make sure the crates are secure and the Portkeys firmly attached! I'm not losing supplies because someone forgot how to tie a proper knot!"

As her people were busy, scrambling around her, making last minute preparations, Susan heard Remus' voice once more. "We've engaged the enemy!"

Upon hearing that, Susan's first instinct was, _What about Harry?_ Pushing it aside, as Remus called for Wave Two to move to rally point, Susan knew too many people were depending on her for her not to get wrapped up in her own worries. Hearing the call to depart, Susan felt something hook around her waist and the world go spinning around her.

From the moment they arrived at The Hog's Head, it was a fury of movement; wounded had come rolling in even before they had chance to unpack their supplies. As the Healers treated, the triage area was being built up around them.

"Merlin," Susan muttered as the next patient was placed in front of her. The unconscious witch's chest was covered with deep lacerations and a severe burn. If it hadn't been for the combination of a sedation and numbing charms, this witch would be screaming in agony as it appeared that her chest had been almost ripped open. Quickly, moving her wand over the patient to detect for any hidden surprises, she began issuing orders for what she'd need.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Susan's temper began to grow shorter. "Oil seed extract," she called for and held out a hand for the small bottle to be place into. Using her wand in the other hand, she began to cast several charms and spells to help cleanse the wounded chest and to try and begin a reconstruction of the damaged areas. Feeling a bottle too big for what she wanted, she glanced at it and swore. "I said oil seed, not Bernox Solution." As the nurse took back the vile, Susan rolled her eyes as her nurse seemed to waver on which one to grab next. "The small green bottle," she snapped. "Come on, sweetie, snap it up."

"Susan," came the familiar voice of her best friend.

"Well, come on, Hannah," she fired back angrily. Focusing back on the patient, "I need someone who knows what they're doing here."

A few moments later, the tech who was monitoring her patients life signs shouted a warning to her. "Damn it! Inject her with a quarter of a pint of Liliam Potion, and due try to get the right one deary."

"Susan?"

"Not now!" she snapped while trying to focus on the intricate pattern she needed to move her wand in.

"Not responding, Healer."

"Damn," Susan muttered and quickly sheathed her wand. Without thinking about it, she placed her hands on the patients chest, paying no mind that her hands were now covered in blood, ointment, and other liquids. _I hope to Morgana I do this right_, she thought as she begun to use Muggle CPR to try and get the witch's heart to start beating again. Some of the books they had gotten on some of their raids, where Muggle medical books. Since the books were of no use to Padma's research, they had been turned over to the Healers.

"Come on, come on. Don't let the bastard win."

Glancing at the tech, he shook his head no. Continuing her efforts, she looked again at him. "Wait… Something faint. It's a beat! Erratic, but a beat none the less."

Susan slowly let out a breath as she anxiously stopped and raised her hands up. The tech nodded to her, "It's still erratic, but it's strong."

"Nice save, Bones!" another Healer yelled to her.

Trying to play it off as no big deal, Susan called for a towel to clean her hands before getting back to work. Inside, though, her heart was racing and pulse pounding.

After finishing with the patient, Hannah ordered her to take a break with her. Sitting on a bench out of the way, Hannah gazed at her friend. "You have to lighten up on the nurses. I know how you're feeling, but-"

Susan's head snapped towards her, and with a scowl and dangerous glare, "No, you don't. You don't have a boyfriend out there fighting with the most dangerous wizard on the planet, not to mention with some stupid prophecy hanging over his head."

"Prophecy?" Hannah asked.

Shaking her head, "Nothing, just forget it." Harry had told her the prophecy; what he knew, he wanted her to know. He wanted no big secrets between them. After digging her nails into her scalp and scratching, trying to release some pent up aggression, Susan rested her face against her open palms.

"Healer Bones," a small, terrified voice said from above her. Slowly looking up, Susan found a nurse standing in front of her. "Healer… Healer Jones, wanted you to know… wanted me to tell you that… the witch you saved… she, umm, passed away a few minutes ago."

"Bloody hell!" Susan snapped, not even noticing the Healer practically sprint away. "I though I did it," she mumbled softly now.

Resting a hand on her shoulder, "You gave her just a few more minutes that she wouldn't have had without you."

"I must've missed something."

Hannah sighed and struggled to stand back up. As Susan relived every detail of her operation, trying to figure out what she missed or could've done differently, Hannah grabbed a field medic bag from a nearby crate. Returning to the bench, she dumped the bag into Susan's lap.

"What's this for?"

"They need more field medics, and you won't be happy until you're blowing something up." Then with a teasing grin, "He really as rubbed off on you.

"Just come back to me in one piece, okay? Both of you," Hannah told her as Susan slowly stood up.

"We'll make sure of it, Doc," two voices playfully chimed from the doorway.

Both women turned to see two wizards with trademark red hair, grinning wildly at them.

"If we didn't," Fred began.

"Harry'd kill us," George finished.

"Can't let him down now, can we Forge?"

"Not a chance, Gred."

"If you two are finished," came a voice from behind them. A tall, powerfully built woman with long black dreadlocks pushed past them. "The Underground is here to help. We have supplies and a bunch of witches and wizards ready to fight."

Fred elbowed George in the ribs. "Angie's hot when she takes command like that."

Giving the twins an annoyed glare over her shoulder, Angelina shouted back outside, "Alicia! They need a Healer in here." Pointing at the twins, "You two, tell that motley crew out there we're going in." Finally turning back to Susan and Hannah, she addressed Susan. "Harry means a lot to us, and there's no way we're letting him in this without us."

"Right."

"Like a brother he is," George said melodramatically.

"More like he is a brother," Fred corrected, and both twins solemnly nodded.

Susan shook her head and wondered how anyone put up with those two, much less Angelina who it seemed was with one of them. Which one, Susan wasn't sure. "Come on," she said leading them outside. "I'll guide you to where we need reinforcements."

"Susan! Remember what I said! I want to be a Godmother, damnit!" Hannah yelled after Susan as the ragtag group began moving out.

A few minutes later, the group was slowly making its way out of Hogsmeade, and along the carriage path that ran along side the now crumbling wall that marked the boundary of Hogwarts' grounds. From the crumbling gaps in the top of the walls, they could see a lone scorched pole standing where the Quidditch Pitch had been.

With the twins flanking them, and the rest of the group a few steps behind, Angelina gave the pole a sadden glance before turning her attention back to Susan. "Where are we going? If we take some of this dead wood," she said, motioning to an overturned tree nearby, " we could Transfigure a ladder and climb through some of the low holes in the walls."

Susan simply shook her head no, not stopping to continually scan the area around her. "We're giving Hogwarts a large berth… for now. Harry wants a clear fighting area, just him and snake breath." Both twins snickered at the nickname for Voldemort.

"So then where are we going, Mrs. Potter?" one of the twins asked sarcastically.

_How does anyone tell them apart?_ "To reinforce Harry's flank. The bulk of Order's forces, such as they are, are mostly concentrated in Hogsmeade. We figured when Voldemort's forces were going to attack, they would charge head on through Hogsmeade to get at Harry in Hogwarts. In the case, though, they tried to swing around or come in from behind, Remus stationed some of the more greener fighters to the rear, at Hogsmeade Station. I figure even the stupidest animal has to think after slamming their head so many times going forward, lets see what happens if we swing around to a side."

"What about the walls? Couldn't they just blast right through them?" a voice of someone nearby asked.

"Technically, yes. But if Professor McGonagall was right, even if the wards are completely gone, the walls are still extremely thick with heavy stone. It'd take time to blast through it and make a big enough hole. Only an extremely powerful wizard could blast through it in only a few shots. The only two we're pretty sure who could do it are otherwise engaged at the moment," she said and jerked her thumb over the wall towards the Castle.

The sound of something crashing through a small wooded area to their right drew Susan's attention. Seeing Susan's sudden stop and crouch, Angelina followed suit, with the twins covering them with wands drawn and slowly scanning the wooded area.

The tense silence was broken by the sound of someone shouting a curse at them, quickly followed by the sizzling sound as the spell flew through the air at them.

At the same time the spell began its flight, Angelina roared, "Cover!" The group quickly left the road in all directions, some finding cover behind still standing trees, while others used large chunks of the wall that had fallen to the ground bellow. As Susan sprinted towards a pair of trees that had fallen over each other, she found herself in a fire fight with a female Death Eater who was mirroring her actions a few yards away.

Diving behind the point where the trunks crossed, Susan heard a spell impact a tree a few feet behind where she had just been. Before she could return fire, another spell hit one of the trunks in front of her, causing her to shrink closer to the ground, trying to avoid the flying bark and wood shards. Finding a small gap between the two trees shielding her, Susan quickly fired a simple stunner to keep her attacker from advancing on her.

In the few short seconds it took for a counter strike from her opponent, Susan swore under her breath, wishing she had spent more time sparring. Normally, Healers went through limited fighting training, focusing more of their time on working with the healing spells. Though, because she was Harry's girlfriend, he had decided she should receive additional training. But at the current moment, Susan worried that it wasn't enough.

As another spell hit the trunks in front of her, Susan heard the distinctive sound of wood snapping. Scrambling to her knees, Susan tried to fire off as many spell combinations as she could remember. As the Death Eater quickly slipped back behind the tree she was using for her own cover, Susan fell back and moved behind a nearby splintered trunk.

When the Death Eater reemerged from her spot, she fired her own spell combination at the log, finally shattering it. Once the dust and splinters settled, the Death Eater found nothing where she had attacked. Slowly moving forward, the Death Eater kept her wand out, its aim roaming the area.

Coming closer, Susan tried to remain as quiet as possible while she nervously crouched in wait. When the Death Eater was close enough, Susan moved to attack, but when she shifted to bring her wand up, she snapped a twig. The Death Eater quickly took aim and fired a stunner that grazed Susan's shoulder. Hissing in pain, Susan tried to stay focus long enough to fire her own stunner. Susan's stunner smashed into the Death Eater's face; if it hadn't been for her mask, magically protecting her face, the Death Eater would've lost her head.

As it was, the mask cracked but provided enough distraction by forcing the Death Eater's head to snap back because of the impact. Taking advantage, Susan quickly disarmed her but stumbled backwards as the pain from her shoulder seared through her. Before she could recover, the Death Eater, now unarmed, charged and lunging at Susan, tackled her to the ground. As the wind suddenly left her from the tackle and the pain from the sudden impact with the ground, only held on to her wand by instinct.

The two rolled a few feet before crashing to a stop in a small pit. Susan felt like she had been slammed into by Hippogriff, her head was heavy and she was having a difficult time getting her breath back.

Pinning Susan's wand hand under her knee, she used her other knee to keep Susan pinned down. With one massive hand clammed around her neck, the Death Eater reared her other fist back. Susan groaned as her head rolled back as her free hand clutched the Death Eater's wrist.

Finally getting a good look at her prey, the Death Eater stopped her fist inches from Susan's face. "Susan?" the Death Eater asked in surprise.

Not completely hearing her, but simply feeling the pressure loosen on her wrist, Susan moved quickly and used the non-verbal cutting curse Harry had drilled into her for cases like these, when she couldn't speak. Susan's curse struck the Death Eater right in the throat, spraying blood everywhere and effectively killing her attacker.

With the pressure upon her lifted, Susan spent a few minutes trying to get her breath back and waiting for her head to clear. Once able to be move, Susan frantically wiped the blood off her face and hands. Nervously, Susan slowly looked over at her opponent, now lifelessly lying on her back. Hesitantly, Susan crawled over with her wand held in ready. After casting a quick detection charm, for any hidden surprises, Susan slowly reached out towards the cracked Death Eater's mask.

Removing the mask, Susan found herself face to face with Millicent Bulstrode. Her face was aged more than it should have been, hair damp and matted, but it was Millicent. Susan stared in a sickened awe at her former friend. While Slytherins hadn't been the most popular people in Hogwarts, the other two houses didn't have the same hated rivalry that Gryffindor and Slytherin had with each other. It wasn't too uncommon in past years for a Slytherin to be friends with Ravenclaw or, in this case, a Hufflepuff.

Susan had been one of the few to see the person Millicent was behind the big bulky, enforcer image. They had lost touched in their final years, Millicent being in the Inquisitorial Squad and her in the D.A. hadn't helped. The worst of it was, that as a Healer, she had taken a life. Not only that, but had taken the life of someone she had known quite well, and had considered a friend at one point in time.

Feeling her stomach churn violently, Susan scrambled out of their little ditch and promptly threw up whatever little she had in her stomach. Stumbling to her feet as her body continued to dry heave, Susan sadly looked down at the body of former friend. _Millie was a half blood! Why would she side with these scum?_


	12. One Final Fight

Chapter 12 – One Final Fight

Harry slowly paced around what had been the Headmaster's office. The whole office still had a look of everything left behind in quick haste, and now a thick layer of dust and cobwebs added a neglected look to the place. Slowly walking around, trying to work off the nervous energy, he gently fingered the various objects on the shelves. Some he recognized as once belonging to Dumbledore, other's he felt were McGonagall's, and the rest, perhaps from other Headmasters gone by.

Of all the places he could lay in wait for Voldemort to come to the castle, he hadn't really thought about the office. After launching the calling card from the remaining tower, he had simply walked around, until finding himself in front of the familiar gargoyle.

As a loud explosion could be heard from outside, Harry tried his best to ignore it. _They've been trained as best as could be hoped for. I have complete faith that they'll stay the line. _

Having enough of a trip down memory lane, Harry exited the Headmaster's Office and slowly descended the stairs. Emerging from the stairwell back into the corridor, Harry tried to keep his thoughts clear, but couldn't help but let a little worry creep in. _She can handle herself. Can't let myself get distracted._

Stopping at a window that looked out at Hogsmeade, Harry could see a tall, slender figure walking along the path from the front gates. _This ends now. _Harry quickly left the window, and headed for his position to properly greet Voldemort.

Back on the carriage paths, the fight was still going on around Susan. Quickly scrambling to the spilled field medic bag, she frantically tried to shove everything back into it. All the while, trying to forget the look of surprise now permanently etched on Millicent's face, her body only laying a few feet away. Finally, having the stuff jammed in far enough to close the bag, Susan took off back towards the road in a wild sprint. She hoped the more distance she put between her and the body, the better she'd be.

Within moments, she reached the others, who were still engaged in a fire fight. As she emerged from the tree line and on to the carriage paths, a strong hand quickly gripped the back of her robes and forcefully yanked her back. Caught by surprise, Susan could only let out a quick grunt of surprise before she fell stumbling backwards as a spell flew past her. Landing roughly on her butt, the hand kept its grip as she was dragged behind a tree. As soon as the hand let go, Susan scrambled to her knees and found herself looking up at one of the twins.

"Can't have you getting your pretty little head blown off, now can we, Mrs. Potter?" he asked sarcastically, while casting a Reducto spell at the remaining enemy.

From a few yards off, Susan heard Angelina yelling. "How many are left?" she shouted before casting another curse.

"Four!" answered the twin was with Susan.

As a spell struck another Death Eater in the upper chest, she watched the Death Eater crumble forward to the ground, while the other twin shouted, "Three!"

While the remaining Death Eaters were dealt with, Susan tried to pull herself together. As Millicent's face floated before her eyes, she felt her stomach quiver again. _Why would she join up with them? They're supposed to be Pure-Blooded elitists. Aren't they? The Inquisitorial Squad was one thing, Ministry non-sense. But this…a…a Death Eater? Millie?_ Susan bent over, clutching the bag to her chest, as she tried to make some sense of what happened.

_I killed Millie. I'm a Healer and I killed someone. There had to have been something else I could've done. She wasn't really going to kill me, right? Once she knew who it was, Millie stopped._

The Twins' voices broke through her haze. "Are you alright?" Susan had always heard stories about the twins being the great pranksters and how, even in the darkest of times they could be joking, but at the moment, both twins looked at her and spoke with what felt like a real concern.

As the twins helped her to her feet, Susan willed her legs not to buckle and stand firm. "I'm… fine. Just some scratches."

Snickering, the twins could see Susan grimace in pain as her muscles slowly flexed. "I can tell what Harry sees in her," one of them said, the levity slowly creeping back in to his voice.

"Going to take more than a little combat to keep her down," his double quickly added. For a brief moment, listening to the twins banter, made her lose sight of what just happened. Taking in a deep breath, Susan slowly let it out.

"Plus, the legs don't hurt."

Having watched her approach, Susan smirked just a little bit as Angelina belted the twins upside the head. Then, Angelina turned her attention to her. "Where'd you go?" she demanded. "If we're going to keep you safe, you can't run off like that!"

Needing an outlet for her pent up anguish, and not just liking being felt like she need someone to protect her, Susan's temper flared. She moved to stand toe to toe with the taller woman, before snapping at her. "I don't need Harry to keep me safe, and I sure as hell don't need _you _to keep me safe."

Quietly, Fred leaned over to George and whispered, "That's what he sees in her." Both twins nodded.

Angelina clenched her jaw and ground her teeth for a moment. "Alright," she said slowly. "Then what happened?"

"A Death Eater surprised me… back there." Susan shivered involuntary as she remembered Millicent again, and the way her voice sounded when she said Susan's name. "I… I killed her."

"Are you alright?"

Susan simply shrugged and for a moment, Angelina gave her a sympathetic look. "The best you can do is focus on what you need to do and worry about it later."

_Easier said than done_, Susan thought as Angelina began to rally the remnants of their scattered group.

"Here," one twin said, placing a wrapped candy in her hand.

"It'll make you feel better," the other followed.

Susan unwrapped the candy and had brought her to her mouth when Angelina spun around on them. In a flash, reached out and clutched her hand. Looking at the twins, she arched her eyebrows, "Fred?"

"Come on, Angie," Fred answered, Susan still having trouble telling them apart.

"Not everything we make has something in it," obviously George, added.

"Besides, you'd curse us up and down if we did something that stupid out here."

"And to Susan, no less. Harry would obliterate the remaining pieces. And I like my pieces just where they are, thank you very much."

With a saucy grin, Fred looked Angelina square in the eye before saying, "And I know you like where my bits are too."

Releasing Susan's hand, Angelina used her hand to rub her jaw, trying to hide a hint of embarrassment. Susan popped the candy into her mouth and slowly felt a rush of energy, that seemed to help calm her a little. _Caramel._

Once everyone that was still standing was accounted for, and the few injured took a Portkey back to the Hog's Head for treatment, the group quickly restarted towards Hogsmeade Station.

"Alright, keep alert," Angelina ordered as they began to move.

"Shouldn't be too many more Death Eaters," Susan said to Angelina as the walked side by side. "We dealt with a good number of them last night." Not having time to really ask detailed questions, Angelina simply nodded. "Problem is Voldemort's other allies."

"You mean like them?" one of their group asked rhetorically, as Hogwarts Station came into view. At the station, the Order was under attack by about a dozen large, hairy beasts yielding a large, heavy looking, wooden club.

"Move!" Angelina ordered, "Support the line!"

"They're getting slaughtered," someone said as they rushed forward. Currently, the fight between the Order at the Station and the angry beasts was one sided. Since the Order troops were inexperienced, they were firing very basic spells, and apparently those had no effect. As such, the large and stronger opponent was destroying the Order's position.

"What are they? Giants?"

As they neared, Susan got a better look at one of them and she recognized it, but struggled to place it for a moment. Then just as sudden a story Harry had told her about Halloween their first year rang in her head. "Trolls!" she shouted and fired off a strong hex that grazed her target's back.

"Break out the heavy stuff!" Angelina shouted. Looking at the twins, "Magic is only going to hold them off until we get tired. Do what you do best." Both twins flashed her their scheming smiles before breaking off from the group.

"Susan! Treat the wounded! We'll cover you!" As the group dispersed at the station, using whatever they could for cover and to stay away from the Trolls swinging clubs, Susan jumped around trying to help as many as she could.

Sliding to a stop at the station's store house, which was now more accurately a pile of wood, she quickly levitated pieces out of her way until she reached the young wizard underneath. Quickly rushing to her side, she felt her stomach quiver as she looked down at the badly injured boy. "How old are you?" she asked him, trying to keep his attention away from the pain and injures, but also to keep herself occupied while she treated him.

"Sixteen," he grunted out, barely conscious. With tears streaming down his face, he whimpered, "Am I gonna die?"

"Not if I can help it." Grabbing a large piece of wood that had imbedded itself in the wizard's thigh, she looked up at him as she pulled a bandage and a vile with a green liquid in it. "This is going to hurt," she warned as she put the bandage and vile aside to grab the piece of wood. "Look away," she said and then slowly and carefully began to remove the piece of wood. As the wizard screamed in agony, Susan swore at the piece of wood. As soon as it was free, Susan sent it hurtling a few feet away and began to treat the gushing wound it left behind.

Once she had stopped the bleeding and wrapped it in the bandage, she attached a small pin to his collar. Slipping his wand into a pocket on his tattered robes, she leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You'll be alright, you're leg is going to hurt like a banshee, but it'll be fine." Then, with a quick wand movement she activated the Portkey to transport the wizard to Hannah and the other Healers.

Turning around at hearing someone's yell of Healer, she was in time to see one of the Trolls roar in response to something flash in front of his eyes, followed by a paste like substance strike his face, effectively blinding him. As the shout for Healer rang out again, Susan raced off towards where it came from.

A short time later, Susan slid under a swinging club. Quickly wiping away blood that dripped down her face from an open cut right above her eye, Susan fired off a few quick curses before rushing towards where she had seen someone get struck by the same club. Slipping off the platform and onto the tracks, she saw a body slumped over the side of the platform a few yards away. Running towards them, she could tell from the awkward angle at which the body lay, it wasn't going to be good. Reaching them, Susan climbed back up on to the platform and rolled the body over. "Shite!"

The person's chest looked like it had collapsed in on itself. Rolling the body back over, Susan took a few deep breaths. Taking a quick moment to scan the field, _Death is all around._ _How many more die until this war is over?_

A series of loud explosions drew everyone's attention. At first Susan thought it was the troll that had gotten blasted into a glade of trees, _in those last few, painful moments of life._ But slowly realized that, in fact, they were coming from the castle ruins.

If Susan hadn't known better, she would've thought it was a fireworks display. But they could practically feel the energy emitting from the ruins. _Come on, Harry!_

"Susan!" Angelina's yelling voice drew attention back.

Scrambling over, Susan stumbled to a stop next to her. "How's it looking?"

"We've got most on the run," she grumbled out, while her chest was heaving. She was running out of energy, along with everyone else. "There are a few… stubborn ones that don't know when to give up."

As Angelina fired another spell, Susan felt a cold chill wash over her. The fighting on the field paused and then the remaining Trolls took off in fear. Shivering, she glanced over at Angelina. Frozen in place, Angelina slowly looked skyward. "I've only felt like this when-"

Following her eyes skyward, Susan saw the source of the chill. "Dementors," she said softly.

The twins came crashing out of the woods at that moment and crouched nearby. They too looked skyward, and swore in unison at the sight of flock of twenty or so Dementors inbound for the castle ruins. Quickly taking aim, they fired reckless, only to have their spells either reflect harmlessly or pass through all together. Annoyed at both the ineffectiveness and the fact they forgot what Harry had taught them about the only way to fight a Dementor, they looked at Angelina for orders.

Susan watched in horror as the Dementors flew closer and closer to the castle. _Harry! They'll weaken him before he knows what hits him!_

_Like hell!_ Suddenly standing straight and tall, Susan let the field medic bag fall to the side and took aim with her wand. _Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!_ she thought, closing her eyes for a moment. As though everything around her seemed to pass away, all she could picture was a pitch black darkness. Then dimly at first, an image slowly came to light. It was memory from a few months ago, Harry holding her after the first time they had made love.

With a small smile on her lips, Susan's eyes slowly opened as she raised her wand, "_EXPECTO POTRNUM!_"

For a moment a simply bright light flashed from her wand, but then, just as quickly, a large silver female tiger erupted from the light and charged towards the Dementors.

Looking on in awe, everyone on the field watched as the Dementors began to descend. Once they were close enough, the tigress attacked, snarling, clawing, and tearing its way through Dementor after Dementor. Quickly the organized flock was a disorganized mess.

The twins quickly cast their own Patronus and two falcons flew into the battle. Before casting her own, Angelina studied the large cat and remembered something from a book on Patronus. That while it took a happy thought to cast the spell, the casters emotional sense would also effect the spell. As her own cheetah Patronus leapt into the fray, she glanced at the woman still standing out in the open.

With all the other Patronus tangling with the Dementors, Susan watched her own tigress look back at her. "Go," Susan whispered and the tigress broke out into a sprint, heading straight for the castle. As if memorized, Susan watched the tigress until it had passed through what remained of one of the old Hogwarts structural walls.

"Susan!" Angelina shouted, "Watch out!"

Quickly ducking, a Dementor flew low over head and she began to feel very cold. Then, as if from far away, she heard someone scream, "My leg!" Cracking an eye open, she saw the Dementor circling back on her. Then, louder this time, "My leg!" She realized it was her own voice screaming in pain and it was when she had first tried to learn to Apparate. She had splinched her leg. What was worse then the pain was the shock seeing her limb detached from her body. Collapsing to her knees, she watched as the Dementor slowed its decent, it was blasted from behind by someone's Patronus and disappeared in a chunky looking black fog.

Fred and George quickly scrambled over to her. Even though it was the beginning of summer, she was frigid. Tearing their cloaks from their backs, they both draped theirs over her. With fumbling fingers, Fred opened the field medic bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Breaking off a piece, he handed it to Susan.

Before she could say thank you, they were knocked to the ground by a series of powerful tremors that shook the ground. "What was that?"

Ignoring the pain in her beaten up body, Susan slowly stood back up and turned towards the castle ruins. An eerie silence filled the void as the last of the Dementors flew off, and before the twins could react, Susan was racing across the grounds towards the castle.

Even if she had heard the twins and everyone else shouting for her to stop, she would've kept on running. Susan knew that it was a bad idea, _They__ could still be fighting, and I'll just get in the way._ But there was something that was tugging at her, deep down, she could feel Harry needed her. Quickly dodging a piece of crumbling debris as she weaved around various parts of Hogwarts that were still standing, Susan tried to find Harry in the ruins. _The place looks like it's in a rougher shape than it was before._

Hearing the crunch of stone, Susan slid behind a crumbling pillar that had once supported one of Hogwarts' exterior walls. Once who ever it was was close enough, she spun around the pillar, and leveled her wand at them. The twins jumped back startled and surprised. Even though she knew who it was, Susan kept her guard up. "Who are you?"

Looking at each other confused for a moment. "It's us."

"Fred and George."

"I mean your real names," Susan said slowly.

The twins glanced at each other for a moment, confirming with each other before turning back towards Susan. "This would be Forge," one said with a flourish.

"And, this would be Gred," the other said in a mimic.

Finally lowering her wand, the twins sighed in relief and murmured together, mockingly, "Constant Vigilance."

While the castle had been gutted during the first battle, a lot of the building itself had remained intact. But now, it looked like a bomb had exploded inside it. If the walls hadn't already collapsed, they were crumbling, and the sole remaining tower had collapsed in on itself.

As Susan and the twins found a safe enough entry into the interior, Angelina and the remaining force caught up to them. Ordering the rest of the force to stand guard outside, Angelina and the twins, followed Susan into the castle through the crater in the wall. Carefully, moving around the jagged pieces that stuck out in all odd directions, and the crumbling parts over head, the quartet emerged into a burned out classroom.

Working their way into the hallway, they headed for the Great Hall. _Come on Harry. Where are you?_

After several detours, as the most direct paths had been either lined with ruble too large or unsafe to remove or simply had to work around now missing corridors, they finally reached the giant doors to the Great Hall.

Taking a few steps forward, Susan heard something crack and break above. Running back a few yards, the four watched as part of the stairwell that had been supported several feet about their heads crashed to the ground.

Trying again, Susan slowly moved back towards the Great Hall's doors. The once seemingly invincible doors, much like Hogwarts had seemed to them, now barely hung from their hinges. As the other three finally made their way through the remnants of the stairs, Susan slipped through the gap in between the massive doors.

"Harry?" she called out softly. Wand drawn, prepared for anything else that might answer. Looking around, Susan was disturbed by the damage she saw. Most of the area where the Professor's table had been was cluttered with fallen stone and wood. Fragments of the four long House tables were all over the place. Even the high vaulted ceiling, that once had the most magnificent, charmed images upon it, now was a moldy gray, and missing large chunks of itself.

If it had looked like a bomb went off inside the castle from the outside, the Great Hall looked like it had been its epicenter.

Hearing the others enter, Susan slowly advanced into the room, keeping her eyes roving all over for any surprises. The four quickly fanned out, and working quickly, tried to search around the room for any traces of Harry.

As she cleared away another pile of stone, Susan thought she heard a muffled coughing from the Professors area. Ignoring it for a moment, her curiosity got the better, and she headed for the head of the hall.

Hearing it again, this time more strongly, Susan was convinced that there was someone, somewhere, in that pile. Glancing at who was closest to her, "Fred!" she guessed, "Give me a hand."

As Susan started to levitate the first boulder out of her way, Fred quickly joined her effort. Quickly, George and Angelina joined in and they quickly made a small dent in the pile. Scrambling up onto the elevated platform, she caught sight of a piece of cloth. "Harry!" she screamed and frantically, tried to physically remove the boulder that seemed to be on top of him.

"Susan, wait, we don't know-" Angelina started to warn, but Fred gripped her shoulder and shook his head. Meanwhile, George quickly climbed up and helped Susan remove the large block of stone. Underneath, was a broken piece of table that lay across whoever it was. The strong piece of wood, likely a part of the Professor's table, had supported enough of the stone's weight that it hadn't crushed who ever was underneath.

Practically flinging the piece of table away, Susan gasped as she found a battered and bruised Harry. Diving into him, she wrapped him in a fierce hug, only to be reciprocated by Harry bellowing in pain. "Merlin." Susan quickly let go and properly looked him over.

His glasses were gone, his face and chest were bruised and cut up, a leg was bent at an awkward angle, and a shoulder hung limply at his side.

"Harry," Susan whispered softly.

Harry's head slowly turned towards the sound of her voice. "Susan?" he rasped out.

"Yea," she answered shakily. The last thing she wanted was to have a melt down in front of him. But he looked so beat up, Susan was worried that they even make it to Hog's Head, much less out of the castle.

"What are-" pausing as another coughing fit over took him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, you stupid git."

Squinting so he could focus his eyes, Harry saw the dried blood caked on Susan's face. "You're hurt," he snapped, trying to get up to check on her.

"Easy Harry," George said from his other side. "Don't move too much."

"Fred?"

"George, actually," the twin said with a smirk. "Known us for how long and still can't tell us apart?" he teased, relieved that another member of his family was still alive.

"Bloody hell," Harry hoarsely said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from George.

Susan gripped George's arm. "Take that piece of wood that was covering him, and break it into two. Then find a curtain, tapestry, something strong enough to support Harry with. We're going to have to carry him out." George nodded and then went to go enlist the help of Fred and Angelina to make the crude stretcher.

"Your eye," Harry said with a scowl, mentioning her cut again.

Susan glared back at him. "You're beaten, cut, and twisted up, and you're worried about a tiny little scratch?"

"I don't care-" Harry started to cough out, but Susan stopped him.

"Well, _I_ do care," she snapped at him. "I'm the Healer here, and we are required to treat the most serious injuries first. That's you, ten fold. So lay back and let me do my job."

As Susan began to perform some complex spells over Harry, trying to stabilize him enough for travel, Harry watched her for a moment. Hearing her snuffle as she cast another spell, Harry softly said her name. "Susan."

Wiping some sweat mixed with a bit of blood, and a tear or two, out of her eyes, she glanced up at him. "I know Harry," she said softly.

"I got him," he told her. "I don't know how, but I got the bastard." As another coughing fit racked him, Susan firmly held his hand. "How bad is it?"

"You'll live," she said as she finished with the spells. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw they needed a few more minutes to Transfigure the wood. "How did you do it?" she asked, wanting to take his mind off his injuries and pain.

"I don't know," he answered softly as he looked up at the ceiling. Returning his gaze to her, "We're fighting, I bounced off a wall, and then when I staggered to my feet… everything kind of went foggy, and it had this silver hue. I felt something pass through me. Whatever it was, it had a lot of energy. And… I just fired a spell. Then, everything went… boom." A puzzled look crossed his face, "You should've seen his face though, when whatever it was hit him."

Susan glanced around for a moment, wondering what _had_ happened to her Patronus after it left the field.

"Susan?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she grinned down at Harry. "It's over," she said softly. Harry just smiled back, and Susan carefully lowered herself over him, gently kissing him.

"How about you heal the injuries he has now, before inflicting some new ones," one of the twins shouted sarcastically as they brought the stretcher up to them.

Harry peered around Susan, and glared at the twins. "Amazing," Fred said, "Even on death's door."

"The man can scare the crap out of you," George finished.

Under Susan's watchful eye, the twins gently lifted Harry up and then down to the stretcher. The twins each took an end of the stretcher and lifted it up, but not without a few cracks about Harry's weight. Susan grasped Harry's hand again, not sure if she was trying keep him calm or reinforce to herself that he was still in one piece, relatively speaking of course.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Home," Susan whispered.


	13. Two Years Later

A/N – Over a year and half later, this story is finished. There were times when I thought I'd never see the end of this, but it was fun to write. Special thanks to two ladies, Christylee, for her edits on the original four chapters, and to Thoth, for her help on the rest.

Chapter 13 – Two Years Later

It had been over two years since the Second Battle of Hogwarts, as it became to be known, and life in the Wizarding World was still struggling to regain some of its normalcy. Many had survived the Years of Darkness, many more had suffered and died. With the fighting over, the long and even harder task of rebuilding faced them.

Late, one summer day, Padma was slowly strolling through the quiet streets of Hogsmeade. While people had begun to move back, it still wasn't the bustling little village it had once been. Off in the distance, Padma could see the reconstruction of Hogwarts. The building itself had been completed last winter, and all that remained was the extensive Ward work. It was hoped that the school would be completed in time to begin the new school term.

As Padma neared the center of the village, a small little park with a beautiful fountain at its center came in to view. Walking into the park, the only sounds were her heels clicking off of the stone pathway and the gentle rush of the water from the fountain. Stopping in front of the fountain, Padma softly spoke the words inscribed on it. "In Memory Of All Those That We Lost."

In London, the Ministry had created a Wall of Heroes, listing everyone who had lost their lives in the fight against Voldemort. A list that seemed to have new names added to it each day. Of their own accord, the Order of the Phoenix, or rather Harry, had financed the construction of a small monument here in Hogsmeade, honoring everyone who had passed on during those years. Without names or allegiances printed upon it, anyone could come and mourn those they lost, Light or Dark.

Glancing around for a moment, to make sure she was alone, Padma looked down into the crystal clear water. "It's been a long time," she said softly.

Taking a deep breath, she titled her head a little. "It's kind of weird talking to a fountain, but Harry said a lot of people find it as a way to get things off their chest."

Snickering for a moment, "At least this way, I'll finally get the last word. Eh, Zabini?"

Rubbing her hands on her skirt underneath her open robe, Padma paused, trying to think of something to say without feeling weird about it. "Harry and Susan are finally getting married. That's why I'm back in Britain."

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, she looked up at the top of the fountain where three doves where perched, the water flowing from their open beaks. "They've been traveling a lot, but for the most part they've been keeping to themselves. Only a very small number of people know exactly where Potter Manor is, and we're not telling. If anyone deserves his privacy, it's Harry. Though, as much as he doesn't want to get involved, the Ministry is at cross roads. Many want to see changes, but there are still those who are mired in the old ways. I fear that without Harry's… gently guidance… Who knows where we could end up?

"Susan left medicine. She is now solely interested in being Mrs. Potter." With a small laugh, "I guess with Harry, that is a full time job in of itself.

"They're getting married in a few hours," Padma said as she checked her pocket watch. "They wanted it to be a small affair, but someone got a hold of someone and now everyone knows. Turned into a large circus, Harry said. He's not really happy, but he thinks Susan may enjoy herself and that's what matters most to him.

"Hannah's a full fledged Healer now, having finished St. Mungo's. Going to be the new Healer at Hogwarts, and the unofficial family Healer of the Potter Family. I don't think Hannah would let another Healer touch either of them.

"Speaking of Hogwarts, it's supposed to open this fall. Harry and Professor McGonagall have done a lot of work to get it back up and running. They're trying to redo the House structure. They… We all want more unity, especially in the younger ones."

Shifting a little, Padma fell silent as she watched the water fall. It was odd how while she still felt weird talking to nothing, the actual talking was coming easy and natural.

"I guess it pleases you to no end that you were proven right about everything, especially about me. I did end up in politics, got elected to the Common House. Simply being tied to Harry gives me an unusual amount of power. Anyone who has the ear of the Man Who Lived has a lot of influence. I can't believe the amount of people who stop what they are doing for me, simply because I'm close to Harry.

"Though, I guess the grey beards got tired of listening to me leading the Potter Agenda, as you so put it. They tried silencing me, by getting me out of the legislature, offering me an Ambassadorship to the United States." Padma smirked as she remembered receiving the offer. "Even though they wanted me out of the way, they couldn't disrespect a strong ally of Harry's. They thought moving me across the world would quiet the call for change. Did the exact opposite, it helped me garnish some powerful international support.

"Can you believe I talk to the two most powerful men in United States, both the Muggle and Wizard Presidents, on a weekly basis? Both are very perceptive of our ideas and they've helped put a lot of pressure on those old grey beards."

Glancing behind her, Padma watched two women walk past her and out of sight before she continued her conversation. "Even though Harry defeated Voldemort, the world is still a cold place. Even the Muggles are having dark times. Dirty politics, terrorism. It seems like a mirror of our world. But like Susan said, we have to keep pushing. No matter how much light there is, they'll always be shadows."

Looking at her watch again, Padma sighed softly before closing it and meant to slip it into an inside pocket. "Before I go… even though we never recovered… well, anything. We still placed a plaque for you, next to your mother's burial spot, in your family's crypt. Harry and me… mostly Harry, fought tooth and nail to get the honor you earned. I… just thought you'd like to know." Padma glanced around, "Even if you aren't listening."

"I have to go. The wedding starts soon, and I can't be late."

As Padma moved around the bench and turned to leave, she jerked in surprise to see a hunched back man standing a few feet away. Her hand itched for her wand, but she fought hard to suppress the urge. _How did he get so close without me noticing?_ Padma couldn't tell who it was, or even if she recognized him, for a hat was pulled low over the man's face and he kept his head tucked down against his chest.

Feeling a little embarrassed at believing he had caught a bit of her ramble, she quickly walked past him. "Good day," she muttered as she passed, but the man kept silent, not even turning his head as she passed. Walking around a corner, heading towards an Apparition point, she reached into her robes for her watch. Swearing softly at the discovery that it was no longer there, Padma quickly retraced her steps.

Arriving back at the fountain, she curiously looked around. The man was no longer anywhere in sight. _Where did he go? I was gone for maybe a minute, and the way I went is the only way to be out of sight from this point. _

Walking towards the bench, she found her watch laying on top of it. Picking it up, Padma felt something fall of it and into the grass. Slipping the watch securely into her robes, she bent down to see if something had indeed fallen. Running her hand across the grass, she quickly felt something and grabbed it. _A chain with a pendant attached. _

Bring it to eye level, Padma let the chain slip through her fingers and dangle. _It looks like it has seen better days. Burn marks?_ As the chain stopped spinning and the pendant came into focus, Padma quickly scrutinized it. _It looks like half of a ying-yang symbol. _

Taking her wand, she quickly cast a detection charm, the pendant radiated with a very faint signature of a Portkey. _It can't be! But nothing was recovered._ Grasping the chain and pendant tightly in her fist, Padma deliberately looked around for the hunched man. _My eyes are playing tricks on me now. _

_But how did the pendant get here, much less, deliberately left on my watch._

Having no idea what to do next, Padma gazed at the pendant in her hand for a moment. _Maybe, mysteries like these, are better left buried. _

Using an elaborate levitation charm, Padma put the chain around the middle dove's neck and admired her work for a moment. _In Memory Of All Those We Have Lost_, she thought, reading the inscription once more.

"Goodbye," she whispered softly before turning to leave once more.


End file.
